Operation, Sisterly Bonding Experiment
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Sisters Illya and Kuro have never really seen eye-to-eye, but after countless heated arguments have been going on between them lately, Irisviel decides it's time for a little sisterly 'Bonding Experiment', that may just bring them closer than ever before. A 'Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya' fanfiction. Rated M for future chapters.
1. First night, A Punishment?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^  
**

 **...**

There it was again, the screaming and shouting. It could be heard all throughout the house of the Einzbern's home, and it had been like this for weeks now, in fact the only time it was quiet was at night when the culprits for all the noise were asleep in their beds.

However since it was only late afternoon now that loud noise of screaming and shouting was still thundering through the house the culprits were upstairs, but soon came walking down into the lounge, while still arguing about something or other.

The two culprits being the two sisters, that although did get along normally, lately all they had been be doing was arguing with each other non-stop, they just seemed to fight about everything, something that happened at school, something that happened with their friends, something to do with clothes or food, and other countless things that no one else could really understand. Every day it would be something new, and it seemed definitely something worth getting angry at each other about to them both.

Sella sighed deeply as she and Shirou stood in the kitchen, washing and drying off the dishes that had been used for dinner, while they watched Illya and Kuro as the two sisters were lost in another one of their loud arguments.

"They've been like that for hours now, what do you think it's about this time?" Sella asked looking to the two young girls with a worried look in her eyes, knowing that although the two had always fought it was never this bad.

"I don't know, but whatever it is they both seem pretty mad about it…as always," Shirou thought out loud with a slight sigh drying off a plate in his hands, while he too had been wondering why the two girls' relationship had suddenly gotten so toxic.

Kuro and Illya stood glaring at one another, being quiet for a just a second before they were back to shouting and screaming at each other, clearly neither one caring to hear what the other may be saying, as they were both being much too loud for anyone to understand what exactly it even was that they were fighting about.

"Honestly you girls are still arguing, you've been doing this since I came home last week, aren't you getting tired of this by now?" Irisviel asked as she came walking down the stairs, and into the lounge, sighing when she looked to her arguing daughters, neither of them taking any notice of her walking into the room.

"I know we all are," Liz commented, as she sat at the kitchen table, plugging her fingers in her ears, while she and the others could barely hear themselves think over all the constant noise from the two young girls.

"And this has been going on for a lot longer than before you came back," Shirou pointed out, unsure if it had been just weeks or months since this had all started to become more frequent.

"Listen can't you two just make up already? I don't like seeing you fighting like this all the time. Plus I'm getting tired of breaking you two apart over and over again," Irisviel mumbled out that last part, but knew that the two sisters heard it clearly enough.

"You wouldn't have to break us apart if Kuro didn't always start these arguments," Illya stated in an annoyed tone, glaring to her dark-skinned sister still.

"Me? What about you?" Kuro angrily asked back.

"I never start anything, it's always you,"

"That's not true at all!"

"Alright, that's enough, I don't want to hear anymore," Irisviel spoke louder than her two daughters, as she silenced their arguing for a moment, while the two sisters still glared to one another, both of them gritting their teeth in anger.

"What are you two fighting about anyway?"

Irisviel asked, only to cause another loud argument to arise on what the fight was about and who may have started it, both of the girls putting the blame on to the other, while it was obvious that Irisviel wasn't going to get a clear answer from either of them like this.

"I think you just made it worse," Liz stated, which earned her a slight glare from Sella.

Irisviel groaned as she stood between her two daughters now, coming down to Illya's eye-level, she drew her attention off of her sister, and on to her instead.

"Illya, who started all this?" she asked, trying to stay calm, and not have the heated argument get anymore heavy, as there was already so much tension between the two sisters.

"Kuro did," Illya answered with a determined expression, showing her Mother that she was being truthful here.

"She's lying, I didn't do anything!"

Kuro quickly denied it being her fault, folding her arms and glaring to Illya again, the two starting another argument, while Irisviel stood back up straight and sighed again, unsure of what to do in order for her daughters to stop fighting already.

' _How is this going to work? I've got to think of something so that these two aren't fighting all the time, but what?'_ Irisviel thought to herself as she looked to each one of her young daughters, hating seeing them constantly fighting like this.

' _I know it's true that they have never been the 'best of friends', however they didn't always used to fight like this, but now it seems like even being in the same room as each other causes a big uproar between them,'_ Irisviel tried to think of a way for the two girls to try and get along again, but she was at a little bit of a lose, as she rubbed her temple, and tried to think of things in a much different sense.

Suddenly as idea popped into the Mother's head, as she glanced back and forth between her two daughters, thinking deeply to herself, _'Wait a minute…what if breaking them apart isn't the way to go? What if what they truly need is to be forced to spend more time with each other, and be brought closer together?'_ Irisviel questioned to herself, before a slight smile formed on her lips, and she called to the two arguing sisters, successfully getting their attention again.

"Well if you two are just going to fight like this, and are unwilling to get along by yourselves, then I might just have to make you two get along instead," Irisviel stated as she looked down to the two and smiled to the fact that she had been able to stop them arguing for even a second.

"What are you talking about Mama?" Illya asked, as both of the girls had stopped glaring at each other, and were now looking to their Mother with wondering expressions on their faces, their argument not forgotten, but simply put on hold for now.

"Starting from tonight you two, will be sharing Illya's bedroom for a week, and if you can make up by then you can have separate rooms again, however if you are still fighting like this after the week is over, then I guess you two will just have to spend more time bonding with each other while sharing a room," Irisviel explained her plan after a short pause, resting her hands on her hips, as she knew the two girls would protest against her idea straight away.

"But Mama you can't do that, I don't want to share my room with Kuro," Illya stated with a groan.

"Well I don't want to share a room with you either," Kuro answered back as the two were back to glaring at each other again.

"Now, now, that's enough, Illya why don't you go and help Kuro move her clothes from my room, to your's?" Irisviel smiled as it was clear to see that her mind was already made up, and there would be no way of changing it now.

"This is unfair, just what kind of punishment is this?" Illya asked in a raised voice, not understanding why she was getting punished for this as well, when it was Kuro that always started these fights between them.

"Now Illya don't think of it as a punishment, instead call it a…'bonding experiment', now off you two go,"

Irisviel happily pushed her two daughters to go walking up the stairs, while Kuro and Illya refused at first, but then reluctantly walked up the stairs together, saying how this was all the other's fault in low mumbled voices as they went.

"It's a good thing that Mom was here to break them up, I thought they would get to the point of throwing punches soon," Shirou stated with a smile, as he sighed slightly with relief.

"But do you think that her idea will really work? I mean with making those two share a room each night, it might just cause things to get even worse between them," Sella seemed a little anxious, as she didn't think that this plan of their Mother's was a good one.

"We will have to just wait and see how it goes right?" Shirou asked as he too felt kind of unsure if his Mother's idea would really work or not.

Irisviel smiled as she turned and walked into the kitchen, not even knowing if her plan would help Kuro and Illya's relationship in the slightest, but she figured it couldn't do much harm to try, and this idea was her best bet right now to be completely honest.

…...

Illya stood in her bedroom sorting out her wardrobe, moving clothes around and reluctantly making room for Kuro's clothes, while her sister was sitting on her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she kicked her dangling legs over the side of the bed.

"You know you are meant to be helping me with this," Illya stated as she glared to Kuro, as Kuro glared back to her, before she rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed, walking out of the room to go and get her clothes from their Mother's bedroom.

"Fine," the dark-skinned girl sighed in reply as she left slamming the bedroom door behind her, causing Illya's blood to boil even more than it already was.

"Honestly, what is Mama thinking, how will me and Kuro sharing a room make us get along in anyway?" Illya thought out loud as she threw a bunch of clothes on to the floor in anger.

"Now, now Illya, maybe this is a good thing, maybe it will give you and Kuro the time you need to start making up, I mean you two have been arguing with each other for an awfully long time now," Ruby tried to reason with her master, having heard what the girl's Mother had planned as a way for the two to get along, from Illya telling her all about it in an irritated tone once the two sisters had come back upstairs.

"I know, but I doubt we'll be making up anytime soon, judging by how stubborn Kuro is, and the fact that she is really getting on my last nerves right now, I don't think this idea of Mama's will do anything but cause us to fight more,"

Illya thought out loud with a heavy sigh, knowing that this coming week with Kuro sharing her room was sure going to be a long one.

With the two sisters still arguing late into the night, their first night sharing the same room, proved to be one full of more screaming and shouting, and it seemed like neither could guess what would be in store for them both for the next six nights together to come.

 **...**

 **I know this chapter was kinda short, but future ones should be longer I imagine.**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	2. Second night, Fighting?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^  
**

 **...**

The following day was no better than the one before, in fact it actually seemed worse than the previous days. Kuro and Illya were still arguing non-stop over the smallest of things, there was still loud screaming and shouting coming from their now shared bedroom, and they still had to be spilt apart by their Mother or someone else a lot. Not much had changed at all, however there was one or two things that were different now.

Their arguments wouldn't last as long as before, but as soon as one would, end another was sure to start afterwards. They still fought over small and silly things, that hadn't changed, however there was something that was now beginning to worry Sella and Shirou.

The two sisters had actually started getting physical in their fights, it wasn't too much to really hurt each other, a simple pull of one's hair, or a slight kick to the leg, or a small smack to the side of the head, not enough to actually cause each other pain just yet, but Sella and their older brother sure felt that, that was what would happen soon enough, if things continued to get any worse.

The two sisters were now sitting side by side on the sofa, watching T.V together while they were waiting for their dinner to be made, while they avoided looking at one another, as clear heavy tension was still between them.

Shirou stood in the kitchen, sighing slightly as he looked to his two sisters, wondering when their next battle would be, since they had been at each other's throats all day, and considering it wasn't a school day, the two couldn't really get away from each other, seeming to be too busy fighting to do anything else.

But for now they had stopped and looked calm enough for everyone else to relax a little, however Sella stood in the lounge watching over the two, keeping a close eye out for any warning signs of another fight starting between them.

"So how long has it been since the last one?" Liz asked as she sat at the kitchen table, ready and waiting for dinner, while she and Shirou also watched Kuro and Illya.

"Five, maybe ten minutes, but we better not jinx it," Shirou stated as he wished his sisters would make up already, so that everyone else wouldn't have to be walking around on eggshells, just waiting to break up the next fight that was sure to happen.

Even with everyone being extra careful, being sure to defuse as many fights as they could before they got too out of hand, by now all of the them (including Illya and Kuro themselves) were past the feeling of tired, but knowing they better not rest and get too comfortable just yet, after all another fist fight could start at any time.

And soon enough Kuro was getting bored of just sitting and waiting, so she slowly reached an arm around Illya's shoulders, and tapped her at the side of her arm, causing her to turn to the side. Kuro quickly snapping her arm back to where it was originally, before she jabbed her sister in her side, making her jolt slightly and jerk away from her.

Looked to Kuro slightly Illya glared at seeing her sister smirking to her out of the corner of her eye, jabbing her side again, while Illya shuffled away from Kuro slightly and turned from her again, trying to keep her temper at bay for now, as she was really sick of just fighting with the dark-skinned girl all the time.

However ignoring her seemed to be the wrong thing to do, as Kuro just moved closer to Illya, and would continue to jab her side, seeming to enjoy the reaction she would get in return, as the constant poking made Illya shiver and jolt every now and again.

Illya gritted her teeth together tightly, trying to ignore Kuro at best she could, while she could feel her temper raising, and her blood starting to boil with anger.

"Kuro, stop that," Illya spoke in a low tone, hoping that Kuro would listen to her and just cut it out.

However that didn't seem to be happening, as Kuro simply just smiled, continuing to jab her sister in the side and chuckle at her reactions.

"Stop what?" Kuro asked with a raised eyebrow, continuing to pester her sister, not caring that she knew she was being annoying right now.

"I'm serious Kuro, quit it already!"

Illya said sternly, her voice raising a little as she felt like it wouldn't be long before she would snap, which is probably exactly what Kuro wanted right now. Illya knew that Kuro liked to push her buttons, and somehow she knew all too well what really irritated her.

"What are you talking about Illya, I'm not doing anything," Kuro simply continued her teasing, not seeming at all fazed by the glares she was gaining from her sister at the moment.

' _This is how she likes to start a fight, she'll annoy me, and push me to the point of breaking, looking like it's me that starts these fights. Well not this time, I'm not going to play her game anymore like I always do,'_ Illya thought to herself as she was determined to not let her sister get the better of her, and 'win' here, knowing that nothing good would come from them fighting again.

Illya sighed as she just turned her head away, and didn't let her sister's continued pestering bother her, choosing to just focus on watching the T.V screen, and hoping that their dinner would be ready soon.

Seeing that she was now being ignored, Kuro seemed a little annoyed, deciding to give up and stop as she saw that Illya was no longer reacting to her jabs, and was pretending like she didn't even feel them anymore.

Illya sighed with a bit of relief, as she saw Kuro turn away from her, glad that she had stopped now, and felt like she could beat her sister, and not end up fighting her all the time, just as long as she kept her cool, and didn't let Kuro get to her.

However it wasn't long before Illya felt something different touching her, she soon noticed that Kuro had not only moved closer to her again, but the fact that their bare feet were now caressing each other slightly. Illya swallowed slowly as she could feel the underside of Kuro's warm foot rubbing against the top of her own.

"Hey Kuro?"

"What?"

"Could you umm…move your foot please?" Illya asked nervously, shaking her head as she didn't get why she was feeling nervous about this,

' _What's wrong with me? All Kuro's doing is simply touching my foot, we've done plenty more than just this before now, we've even kissed many times. True they were all for mana, but still this shouldn't feel any different than normal,'_ Illya thought to herself, before she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and looked back to Kuro again.

Kuro glanced down to where her foot was, only now realizing that it was resting on top of Illya's, she thought of simply doing as Illya had said, and moving her foot, but as she thought of doing so, an idea popped into her head, and she just turned back to look at Illya with a blank stare for a moment.

"Kuro?"

Illya questioned as she seemed a little puzzled as to why Kuro was just sitting there, staring back to her, looking to her sister with a wondering expression, before she suddenly felt pressure on her foot, as pain shot through her nerves.

"Ouch! Kuro…what was that for?" Illya asked with a glare, quickly moving away from her sister, and holding her wounded foot up on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked, seeming to be completely unfazed.

"You just stood on my foot,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did, I felt it,"

"That doesn't prove anything," Kuro simply stated as she folded her arms and turned her head away from Illya, causing her sister's blood to boil again, feeling like she was past trying to control her anger now.

Leaning forward, Illya reached her hand out, and roughly pulled at Kuro's long light pink hair, causing Kuro to widen her eyes in pain, pushing Illya away from her, before she glared to her and kicked her in the shin, the two of them gritting their teeth at each other, as another fight began to brew between them.

But before either of them could make another move Sella quickly ran up to them, standing in-between the two sisters, breaking them up as she saw things escalating quickly, putting an arm out to both of the young girls, as they fought to get to each other.

"Kuro, Illya, stop it!" Sella said sternly to the two sisters, as they stood and just glared to one another.

"You two are fighting again?"

Irisviel sighed as she came walking down the stairs having heard Sella's stern voice. Standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded, as she looked to her two daughters with a slight concerned expression on her face.

"Honestly this is the third time Sella's had to split you two apart today, plus I've had to do the same about four times before this afternoon, can't you two get along for a few minutes?" Irisviel was not just tired from seeing the girls fighting all the time, but she was sick of them now constantly bringing other people into it since they had to be broken apart an awful lot.

"It's Kuro's fault!" Illya stated.

"No it's not!"

"I don't care whose fault it is, you two shouldn't be fighting like this, just what has gotten into the both of you?" Irisviel asked as she had kind of guessed that making the two share a room would cause things to get worse, but still she thought them actually fist fighting wouldn't happen for a long while, and now it was happening all the time since this morning.

"Right I think you two should go up to your room, and calm down a little. And if I hear any fighting going on while you're up there, there will be no dessert for either of you tonight," Sella stated as she let go of the two sisters and stood with her hands resting on her hips, watching as they both glared to each other.

The two choosing to just mumble insults back and forth between each other, as they knew they would only be punished for starting another fight. They quickly left upstairs and went to Illya's bedroom, Kuro slamming the door behind them.

"Thank you Sella," Irisviel sighed with a smile to Sella.

Sella bowed to Irisviel, as she also sighed and looked to the direction that the two sisters had disappeared in,

"Do you really think making them share a room was a good idea? I mean I'm not questioning how you choose to parent your own daughters, but do you really think things will improve from here?"

Sella asked with a concerned look on her face, wondering if sending the two girls up to Illya's room would calm them down at all, hoping that her threat of them being denied any dessert was enough to make them think twice about starting another fight, while they were up there alone together.

"It's only been one night, it's going to get worse, before it can get better, as they say," Irisviel smiled nervously, also feeling anxious about how the rest of the week would go.

"Yeah well I hope it gets better before this week is over,"

Liz thought out loud, while Sella and Shirou just nodded in agreement, Irisviel wanting to say the same and agree as well, but choosing not to, as she just hoped that she was right in her thinking that things had to start getting better between the two sisters, she didn't want to have them fighting anymore, and she definitely didn't want to have to resort to punishing them for more than just a week,

' _If they are already getting physical with each other now, how long will it be before they really start hurting one another?'_ She wondered, running a hand through her long sliver hair and sighing again, wishing and praying that things between the two sisters would hopefully start improving.

….

Upstairs, Kuro and Illya had calmed down somewhat, and were sitting on Illya's bed with their backs turned to each other, both of them still glaring at the other slightly, while Ruby sighed heavily, watching the two sisters sit in silence, before Illya broke it.

"That was your fault you know Kuro,"

"…shut up," Kuro gritted her teeth as she clenched the bedsheets in her tight fists, speaking in a low tone, while she let her long light pink hair cover her face.

"If you hadn't kept bothering me, or decided to stand on my foot, then we probably wouldn't have had another fight,"

"I said shut up!" Kuro raised her voice a little, before she stood up from the bed, and walked away from Illya.

"You know Mama's right, we haven't always fought like this, and I really am getting tired of it, so why do you always start these arguments and fights Kuro? True you can be difficult to live with sometimes, but we used to get along relatively well, so what's changed?"

Illya asked as she looked to Kuro, a slight concerned expression on her face now, as she didn't like this constant fighting with her sister, and wondered what had happened to cause Kuro to want to start fights with her all the time.

"Nothing's changed!" Kuro stated as she turned back around and glared to Illya, seeming about ready to start another fight, with her fists clenched tightly by her sides.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to share my room with you, I knew it would only cause for things to get worse between us," Illya thought out loud sighing deeply, as she hung her head low for a moment, "I don't want to keep fighting you Kuro," her voice came out in a low tone as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"Well then, why don't we settle this in a different and more suited way instead?" Kuro asked after a short pause, taking a deep breath, and standing with her arms folded now.

"Huh, what do you mean Kuro?" Illya asked, looking confused for a moment.

But instead of answering, Kuro quickly transformed into her battle armour, making her swords appear out of thin air, before holding them up, and moving into a stance, looking ready for combat.

Illya stood up from her bed instantly, backing away from Kuro, as she slowly put her hands up in a defensive manner, "Kuro, I don't want to fight you," she calmly stated, as she glanced to Ruby for help.

"Just call to Ruby, and transform already," Kuro said in an angered tone, seeming about ready to attack Illya at any moment.

' _What is Kuro thinking? We haven't fought like this since we first met…and I've never seen her so angry before,'_ Illya thought to herself, before she looked to Ruby again.

Ruby sighed heavily, transforming into a wand and landing in her master's grasp, "I really don't want you two to fight like this, but it seems like Kuro thinks this is the only way you can settle your differences," she said to Illya, knowing that her master wouldn't want to fight and would no doubt probably refuse to go through with all this.

And Ruby was right, as Illya didn't transform, and instead just dropped her wand to the bedroom floor, as she looked back to Kuro again, "I'm not going to fight you Kuro," she stated in a stern tone, while she wore a determined expression on her face.

Kuro stood looking taken aback for a few moments, questioning why Illya was refusing to fight her, while her body began to shake. In truth she didn't want to keep fighting either, but right now at this moment in time her anger was the only thing she could focus on, biting her bottom lip, before running up to Illya, and looking like she was going to pounce on her.

Illya quickly put her hands out in front of her, to protect herself, clenching her fists tight, and hoping that whatever attack Kuro would choose to use on her, it wouldn't be a painful one.

"ILLYA!" Ruby called out to her master in a worried voice, jumping up, and turning back into her normal form, quickly flying over to the two sisters.

Feeling the impact of Kuro landing on her, and throwing her against the wall, Illya shut her eyes tight, outstretching her arm as a reflex, as she breathed heavily and waited to feel more attacks coming her way.

But no other attacks came, as Illya slowly opened her eyes and looked to Kuro, realizing that she had just punched her sister in the side of her left cheek. Quickly Illya snapped her arm back and backed away from Kuro, while the dark-skinned girl sat with her head hanging low, and her long hair covering her face.

"Kuro? Are you okay?" Illya asked with a concerned expression, a little worried that she had hurt her sister with that punch.

Kuro didn't respond at first, making her swords disappear, and shaking slightly, she remained silent for a moment, before she bit her bottom lip again, and cursed herself.

Lifting her head up slightly and transforming back into her normal clothing Kuro sat sobbing, as her shoulders shook, and tears streamed down her face, a small hiccup leaving her lips as she glared to Illya sternly.

"Kuro?"

Illya's eyes went wide as she was surprised to suddenly see Kuro crying, seeing a slight bruise left on her sister's left cheek now, she wasn't sure what to do. And since it all had happened so quickly, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to everything that was going on right now.

However it seemed like Kuro didn't want to stick around to see her reaction anyway, as she quickly stood up, and took off running out of the room and across the upstairs hallway, wiping her eyes, and angrily slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"Wait, Kuro!"

Illya called to her sister, as she stood up from the floor, shaking her head a little, before collecting herself, and running after Kuro, making her way to the bathroom, before she heard Kuro yelling back at her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kuro shouted for inside the bathroom, banging a fist against the door, as a warning for Illya to stay away from her, and not dare to open the bathroom door.

Illya sighed as she looked concerned for her sister, really not knowing what had gotten into her lately, before she heard someone running up the stairs.

"What's with all the noise up here?" Irisviel asked, as her and Sella came running up the stairs, and stopped once they saw Illya standing outside of the bathroom.

"Kuro shut herself in the bathroom," Illya stated, looking defeated as she ran a hand through her long hair again.

"What happened? Did you two fight again?" Sella asked, while Irisviel sighed heavily, wondering just how much worse things might get from here.

Illya nodded slightly, "I punched her," she spoke in a low tone, looking down to the wooden floor for a moment, seeming ashamed of herself.

"Illya…just go and get yourself ready for dinner, I'll talk to Kuro," Irisviel instructed, as Illya nodded and quickly ran off back to her bedroom, while Sella and Irisviel talked to Kuro in calm voices, persuading her to come out of the bathroom, and downstairs for dinner.

Illya sat on her bed in her bedroom again, sighing deeply, while Ruby watched over her with a worried feeling growing inside her.

' _Kuro was crying, I haven't seen her cry in ages, I know I punched her, but it can't have been that hard. Did I really hurt her?'_ Illya questioned, before leaning forward and resting her head in her hands,

"Just what is going on with her? Why is she constantly fighting me?" she whispered out, asking questions that she wished she knew the answers to, before laying back on her bed and gazing up at the celling, waiting to be called down for her dinner.

Dinner and evening passed in complete silence from the two sisters, as they avoided talking and even looking to one another, everyone else wondering if the two ever would be able to recover and make up now after all this had happened between them.

Irisviel thinking that maybe her plan wasn't such a good idea after all, seeing that it had only made things much worse between the two. She wondered if the two sisters would make it through the rest of the week without tearing each other to sherds, hoping that things would begin to improve soon. But in truth that seemed awfully far-fetched with the way things were going at the moment.


	3. Third night, Silence and Tears?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^  
**

 **...**

The following morning Kuro and Illya woke up in silence, they got dressed and went downstairs in silence, and they ate their breakfast in silence. The fighting and endless arguments had finally stopped, and now all that seemed to be between them was occasional death glares here and there, and this painful silence that no one could decide if it was actually better, or perhaps worse than all the fighting before that the two sisters did.

Now Illya lay on her bed up in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, while she was happy to be away from her sister for some time to think to herself. Kuro meanwhile was downstairs watching T.V with Liz at this time, which left Illya to think over things while she was alone.

' _This all started maybe a little over a month back…or at least that's when I remember noticing a change in Kuro's attitude towards me. I mean it's true that Kuro has always been quite the handful to try and get along with right from the start, but not too long ago we would have never been fighting like the way we have been for a good while now,'_ Illya sighed deeply as she thought to herself, going back in her mind to when she remembered things changing between her and Kuro, however although there were indeed certain changes, they weren't really all that significant when she thought about it.

' _If I remember correctly Kuro originally just started to annoy me more often, and I think that was mainly because she enjoys the reactions she gets from me, she likes to make me angry, she loves to tease and pick on me like most little sisters do, the only thing is, it's gotten much more serious now, and might just get worse from here…so what changed? And what do I do in order to fix things between us?'_ Illya questioned as she knew there had to be some way for her and Kuro to make up, in order for them to not need to share a room anymore, and for their little 'experiment' as their Mother called it to be over and done with.

Ruby floated beside her master as she felt concerned for the two feuding sisters, hoping that whatever it was that was causing all this tension between them, would be worked out and solved soon enough, and she wouldn't have to be worried about Kuro and Illya's toxic relationship anymore.

"Ruby can I ask you something?" Illya caught Ruby's attention, as she now looked over to her wand and wondered if maybe getting another's opinion would help her in any way.

"Of course Illya, what is it?"

Ruby asked in a kind tone, knowing that although Illya was more than angry and annoyed with her sister right now, it seemed that she was also quite confused as to what exactly had changed with Kuro all of a sudden, and was more focused on figuring that out rather than just staying angry at her.

"Have you any idea why Kuro has suddenly started to…well hate me?" Illya asked turning her head to the side as she looked to Ruby with a worried and down-heartened expression on her face.

"Illya I know you and Kuro have been getting into a lot of fights lately, but I really doubt she actually hates you," Ruby tried to reassure her master, knowing that although things had changed between the two sisters, it didn't necessarily mean they were never ever going to get along again.

"Well it sure seems that way, constantly starting fights with me, acting all innocent when Mama comes, and denying the fact that all our fights and arguments have happened because of her. Plus there's also what happened yesterday, all I did was punch her, and she ran off crying, it couldn't have been that hard, and besides I could tell there was more to her tears than just surprise, or slight pain from me punching her," Illya thought out loud, remembering seeing the fire in Kuro's amber eyes, before she ran off to shut herself in the bathroom, she looked like she truly wanted Illya dead at that moment, or at least something close to that.

"What do you mean Illya?"

"I…I don't know, I've just never seen her so angry before," Illya stated with a deep sigh, before she sat up on her bed and shook off the tense feeling that was resting on her shoulders at the moment, "Maybe I should just talk to Kuro about all this,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? When you tried to do that last night, it led to this big mess that you and Kuro are now in," Ruby pointed out as she knew since the two sisters weren't talking now, things just might get even worse from here, and then there would be no coming back from it all.

"Maybe not, but it's my best bet right now, if I want to try and fix things between Kuro and me," Illya replied, before she stood from her bed and smiled to Ruby slightly, leaving her room a second later and heading downstairs to talk to her sister.

Ruby just sighed deeply as she wished that Illya would have luck on her side this time, and just maybe things would go better than they did yesterday.

…...

Illya slowly made her way downstairs, walking into the living area, and glancing to Kuro who was sitting on the sofa beside Liz, the two of them watching T.V together. Taking a deep breath, Illya walked up to the sofa, and called to her sister, her voice in a low and cautions tone.

"Kuro, can I talk with you for a moment?" Illya asked nervously, hoping that simply talking to Kuro wouldn't cause another fight to happen between them.

However Kuro didn't answer, she didn't even glance away from the T.V screen, she had heard Illya fine, but seemed to be acting like she hadn't.

"Kuro? Kuro!"

Illya raised her voice a little wanting to get her sister to pay attention to her, but all she got in return was silence, and Kuro still wasn't looking to her, no matter how many times her name was called.

"Kuro will you please just look at me?" Illya asked in a raised voice, now glaring to Kuro, as she was getting a little annoyed about being ignored.

For a little while Kuro didn't move at all, until after a few minutes more, she slowly glanced up to Illya and glared to her, her amber eyes having that same fire in them that they did yesterday, which caused Illya to become slightly concerned now.

Kuro looked to Illya as if to say, 'There, happy now?' but not speaking a word, as she just averted her gaze again.

"Kuro we need to talk about this,"

Illya stated, speaking in a calm and collected voice, trying to not trigger her sister in any way, while Liz looked to the two sisters, wondering if another fight would start between them soon, which she just might have to break up.

Kuro just rolled her eyes, standing up a minute later and pushing Illya aside, before she headed for the stairs. Illya turning on her heels, as she was going to follow Kuro, before she was stopped by their Mother coming over and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Illya looked up to her Mother, wanting to make up with Kuro, but guessing that maybe right now just wasn't the time unfortunately.

"Illya why don't you stay down here for a bit, Kuro seems to need to be alone right now,"

Irisviel stated, looking down to Illya with a slight smile, knowing that all Illya was trying to do was talk and possibly work things out with Kuro, but right now Kuro just needed some time away from Illya really.

"But I need to speak with her if we are ever going to try and make up at all,"

"I know, but Kuro has been quiet all day, and she really doesn't seem to be in the best mood at the moment, so how about you leave it until later?" Irisviel suggested with a smile, as Illya just looked worried and a bit disappointed.

"We don't want things escalating, and one of you getting hurt like yesterday after all,"

"I know…I just wish she would open up to me a little,"

Illya thought out loud in a low tone, looking off to the stairs that Kuro had gone disappearing up, wanting to go after her, and possibly try and find out what is going on with her lately, but knowing that by doing that, she would only cause things to become worse between them.

"Maybe she will tonight," Irisviel stated, reassuring her daughter, as she stroked her hair in a comforting manner.

Illya just sighed in reply, really not seeing how things could turn around by tonight, and guessing that Kuro would most likely be the same later as she was now. Quiet and avoiding Illya at all costs, that was Kuro's tactic now it seemed for trying to work through things, when really they weren't working through anything, and their relationship was continuing to grow more and more difficult.

' _Maybe this 'Bonding experiment' wasn't what they needed right now, maybe what they really need…is to spend more time away from each other, rather than together,'_ Irisviel thought to herself, running a caring hand through Illya's hair, and thinking that maybe she should just call off this little punishment that she had been putting her daughters through.

"Mama,"

"Hmm?"

"Why does Kuro hate me?"

"Oh Illya, she doesn't hate you," Irisviel kneeled down beside Illya, looking to her with a concerned expression, before she saw Illya's saddened face looking back to her.

"Then why does it feel like she does?"

Illya asked feeling like she could almost cry, as Irisviel sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly as Illya held on to her Mother and buried her face into her shoulder, letting out a small whimper, while Irisviel comforted her and kissed her forehead lightly, hoping that in some way Kuro could find it in her heart to give Illya just one minute of a meaningful conversation tonight, if nothing else.

….

The day passed on the same as the morning had, with nothing but silence between the two sisters, they spent as much time as they could away from each other, only being in the same room when they had to eat their dinner together with the rest of the family. With everyone else feeling the heavy tension in the quiet room, as both Illya and Kuro didn't eat all that much, before leaving the table, and separating from each other again.

It was good that they weren't fighting anymore, but really it didn't seem like anything had been solved between them, and with the way things were going now, they definitely didn't seem to be trying to make amends and get along anytime soon.

As the evening turned into early night, Kuro and Illya got ready for bed in complete silence, neither of them looking to the other. Soon they were both laying in Illya's bed together with their backs turned to each other, while they tried to just put the past few day's events behind them, and get some sleep… hopefully.

However after a good while of tossing and turning, as well as getting kicked by Kuro to stop moving so much, Illya decided to just forget about going to sleep since it seemed her mind was obviously more preoccupied with other things right now.

Staring up at the ceiling Illya sighed deeply, before she glanced to Kuro, and rolled over to face her, calling to her, while Kuro stayed with her back turned to her sister.

"Hey Kuro, can I ask you something?" Illya spoke in a low tone, getting silence in return, as she guessed Kuro still wasn't talking to her it seemed.

"Come on Kuro, you haven't talked to me all day, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, but you can't avoid me forever, especially since we have to make up by the end of this week remember," Illya explained, apologizing while hoping Kuro would at least answer, or talk to her for a little bit if nothing else.

But still it seemed like nothing was working, Kuro continued to lay still and quiet, Illya knowing that she wasn't asleep, but guessing that she wasn't going to get a reply from her anytime soon to her disappointment.

Sitting up with a heavy sigh, Illya looked over to Kuro, and was going to rest an hand on her shoulder, but chose to refrain from it, as she thought it would only cause her sister to become more annoyed with her than she already was. Bawling her hands into tight fists, Illya took a deep breath and sat with her shoulders hunched,

"Kuro, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but I feel like I just need to know. Why do you hate me all of a sudden?" Illya whispered out, noticing that Kuro flinched in reply this time, seeming to finally pay attention to what her sister was saying.

Illya waited for a reply, but guessed she wasn't going to get one as she sat in silence for a few minutes more, before she was surprised to hear her sister's voice finally.

"…I don't hate you Illya," Kuro whispered out after a long pause, still with her back to her sister, as her tone seemed a little off from normal.

"Then why won't you talk, or even look at me?" Illya asked, glad that Kuro had finally replied to her, but unsure if she could really get anything out of her from here.

"Because I don't want to,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Illya…" Kuro paused as she sighed heavily and sat up, looking back to her sister with a tired expression on her face, "…I'm sick of all the fighting as well,"

"Then tell me why you keep acting like this? Why do keep starting these fights?" Illya asked hoping to any God that she would get an answer now, since it seemed like Kuro was willing to talk and just maybe open up a little.

"You wouldn't understand Illya," Kuro simply stated as she just lay back down and turned her back to Illya again, seeming to have lost interest in their conversation now.

"Why wouldn't I understand? Kuro talk to me!" Illya raised her voice as it seemed Kuro had now gone back to not answering her, and just pretended to be asleep again.

Illya thought about not pushing her luck here, but this may have been her only chance of getting to talk to Kuro, and maybe actually getting a meaningful answer out of her, so she plucked up her courage and swallowed slowly, leaning over slightly and calling to Kuro again.

"Kuro! Kuro would you please just…"

Pausing Illya sat stunned as she looked to her sister. She had forcefully turned Kuro over to face her, only to widen her eyes and look surprised when she noticed that Kuro was whimpering slightly, her eyes having that fire behind them again as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Kuro?" Illya questioned, looking concerned, before Kuro wiped her eyes, and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't follow me!" Kuro said sternly, turning on her heels as she quickly left the bedroom and made her way across the hallway.

"Wait Kuro!" Illya called after her sister, as she ignored her warning and quickly ran after her, coming to a halt in the hallway as she saw Kuro now standing still and shaking slightly.

"Why are you crying all of a sudden?" Illya asked, knowing that Kuro really wasn't the emotional type, and yet she was now sobbing over nothing it seemed.

"Just drop it okay!"

Kuro raised her voice, clenching her teeth together as more tears came streaming down her cheeks, her amber eyes turning blood-shot red, while she would choke back heavy sobs every now and again.

"Kuro…I want to help, just tell me what's wrong,"

Illya spoke to Kuro in a clam and low voice, taking things slow, as she guessed it wouldn't be long before Kuro might start shouting at her, and cause everyone else in the house to be alarmed.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kuro yelled before she turned and ran for the end of the hallway, Illya quickly running after her.

"Kuro wait…" Illya was stopped as she saw a sword suddenly appear out of thin air, and stick into the wall beside her, missing her by a hair. Scared to a halt, Illya looked to Kuro with a shocked expression.

Panting heavily Kuro had stopped as she looked back to Illya with a death glare, that fire still raging in her amber eyes, as she made her sword disappear, and quickly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her while Illya stood still, not daring to move now.

"Kuro…"

Illya whispered out as she stood with a worried look on her face, wishing there was some way she could read her sister's mind right now, and find out what exactly was going on with her, and why she seemed to suddenly burst into tears at the drop of a hat.

Sighing slightly Illya ran a hand through her long sliver hair, as she slowly walked over to the bathroom door, and sat with her back leaning against it.

"I'll be waiting right out here okay?"

Illya called to Kuro, while all she heard from inside the bathroom was slight whimpers, as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head against the bathroom door, having to wait for almost an hour, before hearing Kuro knock on the door, as she stood to let her out.

The two sisters, not talking as they both walked back to their shared bedroom, not looking to one another, as they got back into the bed, and turned their backs to each other again, both of them wishing that sleep would overtake them soon, so they could just forget about all that had happened between them over these last few days, and be whisked off to a dreamland that would just maybe be better than their reality at this moment in time.


	4. Fourth night, A Mana Transfer?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^  
**

 **...**

The next day Kuro and Illya were back at school, and luckily that meant they would be able to stay away from each other for the majority of the day, and considering what had happened last night and the day before, Illya decided that maybe leaving Kuro alone and giving her time was more of the answer to their problems.

But she didn't want to just not talk to Kuro and have her keep avoiding her, they would get nowhere with making up if they just continued to stay away from each other, neither one of them daring to start up anything, since their toxic relationship was on such thin ice at the moment.

Illya sighed deeply as she sat at her desk, looking to the front of the class with a blank uninterested stare, her mind preoccupied with everything that had been happening with Kuro lately, meaning that there was little to no chance of her being able to focus even if she tried right now.

Slouching in her seat, and glancing to her sister sitting a few desks behind her, Illya wondered if she should really try talking to Kuro again or not, it would most likely just end in either another fight, or more tears from Kuro. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, and she still thought there was some way they could fix this, if only Kuro would give her a chance.

Kuro sat looking to the front of the class, feeling Illya's gaze on her, but simply deciding to ignore her, as she pretended not to notice, and just continued to listen to the teacher, not really seeming all that interested in the lesson though.

Seeing as Kuro wasn't reacting to her gaze, Illya just turned away from her sister, sighing again deeply, as she chose to look out the window now instead, wishing that there was some way she could get through to Kuro, and not have to worry about another fight starting between them, or the possibility of Kuro breaking down into tears again.

Meanwhile Miyu had noticed that Illya had been looking over to Kuro for most of the lesson, wondering what the reason was for it, and guessing that maybe the two sisters weren't getting along at the moment. She hadn't seen the two talk or even want to be around each other since they showed up at the school this morning, she was unsure what is was, but it was clear to see that something had happened between them.

Having waited until the end of the lesson, Miyu wanted to talk to Illya, thinking that maybe she would find out what was going on between her and Kuro. As she stood up from her desk and walked towards Illya, noticing that the sliver haired girl was looking over to her sister again.

Sighing deeply Illya stood, wondering if she should go up to Kuro or not, as she watched her sister stand from her seat, glancing back to her with a slight glare, before she turned and left the classroom without a word.

' _I hate this,'_ Illya thought, before Miyu came walking over to her, and caught her attention by resting a hand on her shoulder,

"Did you and Kuro have a fight or something?" Miyu asked, looking a little concerned for her friend, as she tried to comfort her.

"Err…yeah…I guess you could say that," Illya answered in a low voice, glancing to Miyu for a moment, before she looked back to the direction that Kuro had walked off in.

"It's been like this for a good while now, and it just seems to be getting worse and worse with each passing day. I just…I want to work things out, but how can I do that when all Kuro keeps doing is pushing me away and shutting me out all the time?" Illya asked herself out loud, leaning against her desk, as she was tired of trying to think of new solutions, and just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be with her and Kuro, and not understanding why things had to change between them in the first place.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Miyu asked, trying to be helpful, but guessing by the look of things Illya had already tired most if not all of the things she could suggest that may or may not work.

"Yes, again and again, but all it leads to is more fighting," Illya stated, as she wondered how she was even going to approach Kuro anymore, if things were just going to continue getting worse from here.

"I talked to her for a little bit last night, and when I asked her what was going on with her, she just said, 'You wouldn't understand', and shut me out again, like she always does. Illya explained thinking back to last night, and all that had happened lately, wondering if there was a pattern anywhere, but this all seemed to have happened so suddenly, she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"So what are you going to do?" Miyu asked, seeming a bit lost for how she could possibly offer help to Illya, when it was clear to see that there wasn't much she could do in order to help at this point.

"I…I don't know," Illya replied with a heavy sigh, hanging her head a little low, as she ran a hand through her long sliver hair, and wondered herself if there was any way she could fix things between her and Kuro, because right now it didn't seem very likely at all.

…...

The rest of the day passed on slowly, with Kuro and Illya continuing to not speak with one another, walking home from school in silence, while Miyu walked along with them, feeling the heavy tension that was between the two, before they parted ways, and the two sisters separated, only having to be together again when they were having their dinner with the rest of the family.

Kuro sat at the dinner table, moving her food around her plate with her fork, while she refused to eat any of it, and just sighed deeply, "Can I be excused?" she asked as she looked to her Mother, wanting to just leave and not have to be near her sister anymore.

"Aren't you hungry Kuro?"

Sella asked, while Irisviel looked to her daughter with a concerned expression, wondering what was causing Kuro to act so unlike herself, as her normal cheery attitude seemed to have completely disappeared, leaving a cold and unemotional one in its place.

"Not really," Kuro simply answered, hoping that she could just leave, and not have to stay here any longer then she needed to.

"Very well then, you can leave if you want to," Irisviel stated with a nod, before Kuro stood up from her chair, and left to go up the stairs.

Suddenly Illya stood up from her chair as well, and called out to her sister, "Wait Kuro, I'll come too," she said, following her sister, which in turn just caused Kuro to look back at her with a glare, before she turned and left up the stairs.

"Illya are you sure you should go after her right now?"

Sella asked as she and the others all looked to Illya with concerned expressions, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea for the two sisters to be together while Kuro was in such a bad mood right now.

"Why don't you just let Kuro cool off for a bit?" Irisviel asked with a caring smile to her daughter, wanting to reassure that Kuro would come around eventually, but even she had doubts about that herself.

"That's all I ever do though, I keep leaving her to cool off, and it's just not working. I need to approach this differently," Illya explained, before she turned and followed her sister up the stairs, with determination that she just might be able to at least stay in the same room as Kuro for more than a few minutes if nothing else.

Irisviel sighed deeply as she hung her head a little and looked down to the table, hoping that this wouldn't end in another fight between the two sisters.

Illya made her way upstairs, walking into her room, only to be hit in the face with a pillow once she opened the door, standing in the doorway Illya recovered from the attack, as she looked to Kuro with a slight concerned expression, while Kuro stood shaking and panting heavily, just like last night, having the same fire in her amber eyes as then.

"GET OUT!" Kuro yelled, before throwing another pillow at Illya, this one missing her as she put up her arm in defence.

"Illya," Ruby looked to her master, feeling worried as she floated above the bedside table, ready to help Illya put a stop to Kuro's attacks if those pillows happened to turn into something more lethal.

Illya simply stood in the doorway with her arms outstretched, blocking Kuro's means of escape, if she was planning to make a run for the bathroom anytime soon.

"Kuro, I won't let you run away this time," Illya stated, speaking in a calm and collected voice, closing the bedroom door and standing against it now, while Kuro still stood glaring to her from across the bedroom.

"Instead I'll do what I did last night, I know talking won't help, and I'm getting nowhere if we just keep avoiding each other, so I'll sit here and wait," Illya explained as she sat down on the floor with her back leaning against the door, looking to Kuro with a determined stare.

"Wait for what?" Kuro asked in a low voice after a short pause, looking a little confused and unsure of how to react to all this, as her body still shook slightly, and her breathing was still quite heavy.

"For you to be ready to tell me what your feeling, I won't pressure you or anything, I'll simply be waiting until you help me understand why you are acting this way towards me," Illya stated giving Kuro a slight smile, hoping that she wouldn't just brush her off and start a fight, and luckily this time, she didn't.

Instead Kuro simply just turned away from her sister, and sat on the bed bringing her knees up to hug them to her chest, while she buried her head in her shirt, and bit back the tears she could feeling welling up in her eyes, threatening to leak over and stream down her cheeks at any minute, which would have slight sobs following soon after no doubt.

Illya sighed slightly as she looked to Kuro with a worried expression, wishing she could help her sister, but not knowing any way how, at least she wasn't angry anymore, and she didn't look like she was going to attack her at any minute. So Illya stood up and walked over to Kuro, resting a caring hand on her head, and stroking her long pink hair.

"Come on Kuro, I think we should go to bed now,"

Illya stated, knowing that it was still early, but also knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of Kuro after she had started crying, guessing that this night would end the same way as last night had. Illya bent down slightly, and looked to her sister with a kind smile.

Lifting her head up slowly, Kuro looked to Illya nodding slightly in reply, while a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks, clenching her teeth together, while she bit back slight sobs.

"There's no need to cry Kuro, it's okay," Illya spoke in a calming tone, wiping away her sister's tears, before she gave her a smile and stroked her cheek, feeling just how warm Kuro was right now, and could see a slight blush covering her cheeks, and spreading all the way to her ears.

Sniffling slightly, Kuro nodded wiping her eyes with her arm, and taking a deep breath, while she avoided looking to Illya now, calming and composing herself, before she stood up from the bed and walked away from Illya, starting to get ready for bed, while Illya soon did the same, both of them getting ready and going to bed in complete silence.

Ruby observed the two sisters, and guessed this was basically how things were just going to be between them now, as it didn't seem like there was much Illya could do to try and make things better, so this was about as good as it was going to get, that's what the wand thought at least.

….

Hours later in the middle of the night Kuro awoke with a slight start, sitting up in the bed as she could feel her breathing running short, and a slight pain hitting her chest as she fought for air. Feeling herself sweating and starting to shake slightly Kuro felt exhausted and sighed deeply as she knew all too well what was happening to her right now.

' _Great, why now of all times?'_ Kuro thought as she ran a hand through her long pink hair, before she looked over to her sleeping sister, and even though she really didn't want to, she guessed waking up Illya was the only thing she could do right now, taking a deep breath as she moved closer to Illya. Reaching a hand over slowly, Kuro rested her hand on Illya's shoulder and shook her slightly, calling out to her in a whispered tone all the while,

"Illya, Illya, wake up,"

Illya stirred in her sleep a little, groaning slightly, as Kuro had successfully awoken her, as she slowly sat up and stretched, yawning for a moment, while she looked to Kuro with a wondering and tired expression.

"What's wrong Kuro?"

Illya asked as she rubbed her tired eyes, hoping that now wasn't the time that Kuro had chosen to come clean about everything, even though she would happily listen if that was indeed the case, but lucky for Illya it wasn't.

"I need mana," Kuro simply stated in a low tone, looking to Illya with a blank stare, and an unreadable expression, not showing any emotion as she moved closer to her sister on the bed.

"Oh right…I guess it has been a while since I gave you some, considering we've been fighting for more than a month now,"

Illya smiled nervously as she had kind of forgotten that eventually Kuro would need mana, and she would have to provide it even if she was still on bad terms with her sister, after all she didn't want her to end up disappearing when she could have just swallowed her pride, and agreed to give Kuro the mana she needed in order to keep living.

Kuro didn't say anything more, as she continued to sit still, feeling a slight blush covering her cheeks, before she simply shook her head, and took another deep breath.

"Very well then, go ahea-

Illya was cut off as Kuro pressed her lips to her's, and almost immediately slipped her tongue in, exploring Illya's walls, and encouraging her own tongue to react, and fight back against her.

Illya was sitting wide eyed at first, unsure of how to react, before she soon let her eyelids fall, as she melted into the kiss, sighing slightly, feeling her heart beat a little faster, and her cheeks automatically becoming red.

' _I never can get used to this,'_ Illya thought as she let a small moan escape her lips, feeling her breath beginning to run short, while Kuro drained mana from her, the kiss growing more and more heated with every passing second.

Breaking the deep kiss, Illya breathed heavily feeling her lungs wanting air, while she gasped a little, "Wait…Kuro…I…I can't-

Illya spoke between slight pants, before she was cut off again, Kuro locking their lips back into another heated kiss, this one much more aggressive than the last it seemed.

' _She's being rough, she must just want to get her fill, and then go back to sleep,'_ Illya thought, blushing deeply as she felt her tongue surrendering to Kuro's skillful advances, making her melt and submit to her completely.

Pushing Illya back, Kuro pinned her down on to the bed, sucking on her tongue, and seeing just how far she could stick her tongue down Illya's throat, while all Illya could do in response was moan, gasp and squirm slightly, panting heavily between the passionate kisses.

' _I can't breathe…Kuro is going further than normal, and she doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon,'_ Illya thought, her breath hitching in her throat, begging inside for Kuro to just stop, as more mana was drained out of her, and she was feeling like she wouldn't be able to last much longer if Kuro was being this rough with her.

Breaking the kiss again Illya desperately tried to breathe air back into her lungs, panting heavily, while still feeling Kuro's breathe on her lips. Looking up to Kuro with a slightly glazed over expression, Illya sighed a little as she saw nothing but a blank expression looking back down at her, waiting for her to recover.

"That's enough now…right?" Illya asked, hoping that Kuro would nod, and turn away, but instead Kuro continued to just stare blankly down at her sister, not giving her an answer for quite some time.

"No, it's not nearly enough, I need to absorb more…" Kuro paused as she moved her hand to rest over Illya's, holding onto her tightly, and interlocking their fingers as she lowered her voice and leaned down to her sister.

"…give me more of your saliva," Kuro finished, whispering in an almost alluring voice, licking her lips, before kissing Illya roughly again, and making her moan slightly.

"Kuro…Kuro…mmm…Kuro…"

Illya gasped out, while moaning in-between each and every deep kiss, shutting her eyes tight as she could feel her heart now racing in her chest, and her mind going blank, while her body had completely submitted to her sister now, turning into nothing but a helpless, moaning mess. Tightly squeezing Kuro's hand while feeling slight tears welling up in her eyes, and squirming underneath Kuro, feeling like she could pass out from all of this.

' _Her tongue…I can't…take much more…Kuro st-stop biting, st-stop...Mmmm!'_ Illya begged inside her mind, feeling Kuro biting her tongue and bottom lip every now and again, before she would suck on her tongue, dominating her whole mouth, and not leaving a single inch of it untouched, while Illya's slight moans were urging her on more and more.

Knowing she was letting herself get too carried away right now, Kuro continued on for a few minutes more, before their lips parted, and both of them lay panting heavily now, a single strand of shared saliva still connecting their lips.

Panting heavily Illya gazed up to Kuro, looking into her bright amber eyes, slowly recovering as she rested her free hand on Kuro's shoulder, while she was still squeezing her hand tightly in the other.

"Kuro…" Illya whispered out, slowly starting to calm down now, as her breathing had become slower, and was going back to normal, however her heart was still racing away in her chest.

Kuro just gazed back down to her sister, having recovered as she was back to breathing normally, she stroked Illya's hand with her thumb, wanting to say so much right now as she had her sister laying beneath her like this, but choosing to just stay silent instead.

' _I want to kiss her more…'_ Kuro thought, as she raised up her free hand, and brushed Illya's fringe out of her eyes, not making a move otherwise, while she could hear her heart pounding in her chest, wondering if Illya could hear it too.

Gazing up Illya wasn't sure what to do, as she lay breathing heavily still, staring up at Kuro, and watching as the moonlight drifting in through the slightly open curtains, caught her amber eyes, and caused them to shimmer and sparkle in the dim beams. Feeling practically paralyzed, and memorized at the same time, her mind not knowing what to think of this whole situation, while her body lay completely still, waiting for Kuro to make the next move it seemed.

"That should be enough now,"

Kuro simply stated, as she slowly let go of Illya's hand, and turned away from her, allowing her to sit back up again, before she lay back down and rolled away from her, turning her back to her sister and not making any more movements.

"W-wait Kuro…hey Kuro-

"Go to sleep Illya!" Kuro cut Illya off, raising her voice slightly, as she spoke in a stern tone, not turning towards her sister, and instead just letting herself fall to sleep, ignoring any other calls that just might come from Illya.

Sighing slightly Illya looked to Kuro with a slight frown, not liking the fact that she was being ignored right now, and thinking about calling to Kuro in a louder voice, and maybe shaking her, so that she would have to pay attention to her, but deciding against it, as she figured it would only make Kuro angry.

Thinking about laying down and going back to sleep as well, Illya turned away from Kuro, however stopped and simply rested a hand over her chest as she realized that her heart was still racing away in her chest, and she could still feel a slight blush covering her cheeks.

' _My heart's beating so fast right now…just what was that all about?'_ Illya questioned to herself as she grabbed onto her nightshirt and felt sight pain growing in her chest, glancing to Kuro slightly, as she watched her sister now sleep soundly, hoping that this ache in her chest would go away soon, and let her sleep.


	5. Fifth night, A Kiss?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^  
**

 **...**

Another completely silent morning was now passing as Illya and Kuro hadn't spoken a single word to each other since last night. Everyone else was a little thankful for this since it means the fighting between them was now a thing of the past, but for the two sisters, it was easy to see that it was much less of a good thing.

True they had never been super close, but they always did used to talk to each other, whether it was just casually, a rare heart-to-heart, or simply one just teasing the other (this was normally Kuro), and everyone knew they both seemed much happier when they were on speaking terms. Whereas now…they couldn't be more far away from each other, as with every passing day the space between them would grow wider, and their seemingly unbreakable bond was quickly fading away to nothing but them being left as strangers to each other.

Illya now sat in her classroom as the bell signalling for lunch had already rang a while ago, and while the rest of the students had gotten up from their seats, and rushed off for lunch, Illya stayed sitting at her desk, with her head turned to the window beside her. As she would sigh deeply and stare out into sky beyond the glass, her mind unable to focus on a single thought as a certain sister of her's was running through it as she had been an awful lot lately.

' _Kuro kissed me last night…but it didn't feel like just another mana transfer to me. She was rough, and it lasted much longer than any other transfer ever has. I felt like I couldn't breathe through it, and all I could hear was my own heavy pants, my slight moans that I let slip every so often, and my pounding heart, Which I wouldn't be surprised if it was loud enough for Kuro to hear as well,'_ Illya thought about what had happened between her and Kuro last night, while she had been trying to figure out just what had caused Kuro to go further than she normally does, and why it had all made her feel so helpless.

' _Why do I always feel so helpless whenever Kuro kisses me? Why can I never get used to providing her with the mana she so desperately needs to survive? Why do I melt so easily to her touch?'_ endless questions ran through her brain as she only wished she knew the answers to them, but her mind was too fogged to think of anything at the moment.

Remembering the events of last night, and going over them in her mind, Illya now turned away from the window and looked down to her desk, reaching her fingers up to her lips, as she ever so lightly stroked her fingertips over them, biting her bottom lip, as she could still remember the taste of Kuro's lips upon her own.

' _Her's lips were so soft…and my heart was racing so much…'_ resting her head on her desk, Illya sighed deeply again, while she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest as she thought back on the long, and deep kiss that her and Kuro had shared last night.

' _What's wrong with me?'_

Illya questioned in her mind, before her attention was caught by a hand resting beside her head on the desk, causing her to slowly raise her head, and widen her eyes as she looked to see her sister standing in front of her desk, glancing back to her with a nervous expression on her face.

"K-Kuro?"

"…can we talk Illya?" Kuro asked after a long pause, her amber eyes shifting from looking at Illya a little, as it almost looked like the dark-skinned girl was feeling uncomfortable when looking at her sister for some reason.

Illya just nodded slowly, before she stood up from her seat, and Kuro led her out of the classroom. Miyu stood watching the two sisters go, as she hoped that whatever was going on between them would be worked out soon enough.

Kuro had led Illya up to the roof of the school, as the two sisters now sat on the roof, both of them looking off to space, while neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours, before the silence was finally broken by Kuro sighing heavily, and turning to look to Illya.

"Illya, I'm sorry about last night, I…I got a little carried away since I haven't had any mana in a while I guess. Sorry I woke you up like that," Kuro apologized as she smiled slightly to Illya, hoping that she wouldn't have to think about what had happened between the two of them last night, for much longer.

But Illya could easily see through her fake smile, and knew there was much more to last night, than just Kuro getting a little too carried away, although it was pretty common for Kuro to go further than just simply kissing, what wasn't normal was the fact that she was rough last night, she wasn't herself, and as she was looking down to her sister laying beneath her last night, Illya was drawn into her expression that seemed emotionless at first, but after a second look, actually looked like she was holding back tears, and was just mere seconds away from crying, and breaking down.

"That's a lie," Illya whispered out, Kuro not hearing her properly as a result.

"Huh?"

"Kuro, is there something that you're not telling me?" Illya asked as she turned back to look at Kuro now, while Kuro looked confused and anxious.

"What do you mean?" Kuro lowered her voice a little, as she was nervous for what Illya was now saying to her.

"You haven't been acting like the Kuro I know for months now, and you've done nothing be argue, fight, avoid, and now not speak a single word to me, and I still don't know the reason why. Plus there was what happened last night, you and I both know that that wasn't just like any other mana transfer between us," Illya explained, before pausing for a moment, while Kuro continued to stay silent.

"The other night you said I wouldn't understand when I asked you why you are acting so different around me now, so now here I am trying to understand. So Kuro won't you just tell me what is going on with you already?" Illya asked, hoping that this time she would finally get some answers.

Kuro and Illya then sat quietly for a little while, as a silence had now fallen on them both with Illya patiently waiting for an answer, and Kuro simply choosing to not speak a word anymore, the two continued to stay like that for what seemed like ages.

"I…I can't tell you," Kuro finally responded as she now sat with her knees hugged up tightly to her chest, while she looked straight ahead, and bawled her hands into tight fists.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to,"

Kuro stated in a low tone, her voice sounding close to a mumble as she just turned away from Illya, and tried to hide the slight blush that was now creeping onto her cheeks, and spreading to her ears.

Illya just sighed deeply as she hung her head low for a moment, and gave a small chuckle, before she lifted her head back up, and smiled to Kuro, guessing that no matter how bad she may want to help Kuro right now, it was clear to see that she just wasn't going to give her the answers that she wanted. Whether or not she ever would be ready to tell her sister just what was on her mind, Illya didn't know, but she hoped that it would happen before this week was up.

True the two had stopped fighting now, but they weren't even close to making up, in order for them to stop sharing a room at night, and for this whole experiment, (which really had felt more like a punishment) could be over, if only Kuro would reach out to Illya, but it seemed like right now just wasn't the time unfortunately.

"I'll continue to wait then, you can tell me when you're ready Kuro," Illya stated as she gave Kuro a reassuring smile, hoping that she would smile and nod back, but only got a slight sigh in return from her sister.

"Well, you'll be waiting an awfully long time then I'm afraid," Kuro said as she stood up, and dusted herself off, before she turned and left Illya alone on the roof, while Illya gave another heavy sigh, and just sat with her knees hugged to her chest.

"I guessed as much,"

She whispered to herself, before feeling a slight ache in her chest, grabbing on to her shirt, while she looked up at the blue sky, and wished for there to be some way she could get through to Kuro, and find out just what had started this all, and hopefully then she would also know why her heart was still racing in her chest like crazy right now.

…...

For the rest of the day Illya left Kuro alone, knowing that there was no point in trying to talk with her again since it wouldn't really get her any further with helping her sister, and trying to make up with her just wasn't the answer right now.

So as the afternoon turned into night the two sisters got ready for bed in silence, Ruby and the others had all been terribly worried as to the fact that the two still weren't talking at all, but decided to leave them to it, as it seemed like they wouldn't be much help anyway. Since whenever someone did offer to help with the two's relationship, they would both just flat out refuse such help.

Climbing into Illya's bed together Illya and Kuro settled down in the covers, and lay their heads on the pillows, facing away from each other, as they both slowly closed their eyes, and sleep quickly took over Kuro, but left Illya with a bad case of insomnia unfortunately.

Hours passed by as Illya lay in her bed, turning and tossing every so often, trying desperately to get to sleep, but with too much on her mind right now, drifting off just wasn't an option for her sadly. She turned to lay on her back as she sighed slightly and stared up at the ceiling, glancing to Ruby and frowning at the sight of her wand peacefully sleeping on her bedside table, before she heard her sister mumble something in her sleep, and rolled over onto her side to look to her.

Looking to her sister Illya smiled slightly as she slowly sat up in her bed, and ran a hand through her long sliver hair, _'Lucky'_ Illya thought, as she looked over her sister's sleeping body, and watched as the dark-skinned girl's chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed deeply in her restful sleep.

Shuffling a little closer to Kuro Illya made sure to be quiet as not to wake her sister up, smiling slightly Illya simply fixed Kuro's untidy fringe, and brushed it away from her eyes, causing Kuro to stir a little in her sleep, but luckily it wasn't enough to wake her up.

Resting her hand on Kuro's soft cheek, Illya slowly leaned down without really thinking as she was letting her body guide her right now, while her mind was going completely blank. Her ruby eyes moving down to Kuro's pink, soft lips, Illya lightly stroked her thumb across them, feeling heat fill her cheeks, and her heart starting to beat fast again, as she leaned down, and was now just an inch away from Kuro.

Feeling like she was in a trance as she slowly closed her eyes, and let her lips press against Kuro's, kissing her lightly, and losing herself in the blissful moment. Her hand moving slightly to run through Kuro's long pink hair, as Illya deepened the light kiss a little, gaining a slight murmur from her sister as she stirred in her sleep in response.

The light kiss didn't last for all that long as after a few minutes more, their lips parted as Illya gazed down to Kuro, still feeling like she was in a trance, while she sat watching Kuro stir in her sleep a little more, before her amber eyes blinked once or twice, and then widened when she saw Illya leaning over her.

"Illya? Did you just…kiss me?" Kuro questioned as she looked confused, and surprised up to Illya, a slight nervous blush spreading across her cheeks at that moment.

Illya shook her head slightly as her ruby red eyes went wide, and she suddenly realized what she had just done, instantly recoiling back, and moving away from Kuro as she sat blushing deeply, and could feel her heart painfully racing in her chest, while she had no idea what to say at all.

Kuro slowly sat up in the bed, and was going to say something to her sister, but before she got the chance, Illya quickly stood up from the bed, and ran out of the room, making a quick escape, as she sprinted down the stairs, and ignored the sound of her sister calling out to her.

"Wait Illya!"

Kuro called after Illya, but was a little too slow, as Illya had already ran off downstairs, leaving Kuro to sit and sigh for a minute, as she reached her fingers up to her lips and stroked them ever so lightly, still tasting the feel of Illya's lips upon her own.

' _Why did she suddenly do that?'_ Kuro wondered as she could feel her heart starting to race in her chest, while she blushed a little at suddenly feeling a slight ache in her chest, and sighed again when she knew it was actually Illya's pain she was feeling right now. Running a hand through her hair, Kuro lifted up her vest and softly traced her fingers over the blood seal that caused for her to share pain with Illya, and had been printed on her stomach to prevent her from killing Illya at the time.

Choosing to wait and let Illya calm down for a few moments, Kuro sat up in the bed and waited for the pain she felt in her chest to reduce somewhat, signalling that the aching that Illya was feeling right now was slowly fading away. Which made Kuro guess that it was okay for her to go downstairs now, and see if her sister was alright.

Slowly getting out of bed, and checking to see that Ruby and everyone else in the house were all still fast asleep, and luckily enough they were, which meant that Kuro could now slowly, and quietly make her way downstairs, without possibly having to talk to anyone about what had just happened, and why Illya and her were up and out of bed all of a sudden.

Kuro slowly came walking down the stairs, looking around the room, before her eyes stopped when they spotted Illya sitting on the sofa in the lounge, with her knees hugged up tightly to her chest, as she stared straight ahead, and completely ignored Kuro's presence.

Smiling slightly Kuro came to sit beside Illya on the sofa, and rested a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that she was there for her, but didn't speak a word until Illya took notice and actually turned to look to her.

"…sorry…I'm not sure what came over me,"

Illya said after a long pause, speaking in a low voice, as she wasn't sure what to say right now, she had no idea why she kissed Kuro a minute ago, and at the moment her head hurt with all the countless questions that were running through it right now.

Kuro just sighed slightly, as she cupped Illya's chin, and slowly turned her head to face her now, leaning in close Kuro smiled, before she pressed her lips to Illya's, closing her eyes and surprising her sister with a light kiss.

As her ruby red eyes went wide, Illya sat taken aback for a few moments, having no idea how to react to the sudden kiss, as she could feel her heart racing in her chest, and a deep blush was quickly spreading across her cheeks right now, as Kuro just broke their kiss, and stroked her thumb across Illya's lips.

"K-K-K-Kuro?" Illya stuttered nervously her face turning to a deep crimson red, as she gazed to Kuro, wondering just what she would do next.

"You don't have to tell me right now, I'll wait until you're ready, okay?" Kuro smiled as she stroked Illya's cheek lightly, repeating what Illya had been saying to her over the past couple of days, causing Illya to seem even more surprised for a moment.

"Although just for the record…"Kuro paused as she slowly let her hand drop down to rest on Illya's chest, smiling when she could feel just how much Illya's heart was racing right now, knowing that her's was exactly the same, "…my heart's racing too right now," she whispered into Illya's ear, smiling as her sister shivered a little in response.

Illya gazed to Kuro, as she felt her heart flutter a little when Kuro's hand rested over it, listing to the pounding of her heart, Illya swallowed loudly, and let her body guide her again, leaning in close as Kuro did the same and their lips locked into another sweet kiss, Illya moaning slightly as she felt Kuro deepen the kiss a little, before their lips parted again.

The two looked to each other, Illya breathing heavily, while Kuro simply sat smiling back to Illya, as she rested her forehead against Illya's and the two both closed their eyes for a moment, Illya sighing deeply, as she wished her heart would calm down a little, as she could feel Kuro's hand slowly leave her chest now.

"You wanna go back to bed now?" Kuro asked as she slowly leaned away from Illya, getting a small nod in reply, as Kuro just smiled to Illya, and stood from the sofa, waiting for Illya to do the same.

Illya sighed again as she slowly stretched out her legs, and let them dangle over the edge of the sofa, looking down to her bare feet for a moment as she yawned and felt awfully tired now, hoping that once going back to bed she would be able to get at least some sleep this time.

Having caught Illya's attention she looked up to see Kuro's hand outstretched for her to take, as Kuro stood smiling to her kindly, waiting for her to take her hand and stand up from the sofa.

Nervously Illya slowly reached her hand out and held onto Kuro's tightly, standing up from the sofa, as she looked down to her feet and blushed deeply, feeling the warmth of Kuro's hand in her own now, while she smiled slightly at the butterflies she got from simply holding Kuro's hand, knowing that there was much more behind their kiss that they had just shared a few moments ago on the sofa.

"Thank you Kuro," Illya spoke in a soft tone as she smiled to her sister slightly, letting her finger's interlock with Kuro's.

"For what?" Kuro asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"For coming down to talk to me," Illya replied, before Kuro just smiled back to her for a moment in return.

"Come on,"

Kuro said as she pulled on her sister's hand a little, leading her back up the stairs, and into Illya's bedroom again, making sure to not make a sound as they went, so that they wouldn't wake anyone else in the house up. The two sisters heading back to bed together, while their hands were still tightly held onto each other under the covers, and slight, peaceful smiles rested on their faces, as they both drifted off to sleep together.


	6. Sixth night, True Feelings Revealed?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon. ;P **

**...**

The next morning seemed to drag on an awful lot as although Kuro and Illya were back to talking again, which everyone was glad for, the tension between them now seemed to be a little uncomfortable and awkward, as they would only answer each other in one word sentences, and their conversations would never last longer than a few minutes, before they would be back to being silent again.

Although things were now starting to get better between the two sisters, everyone else could easily tell that there was still something going on with them, which was causing both of them to have great difficulty in trying to go back to how things used to be.

As the two sisters had made it to school, Illya now sat at her desk in their classroom, waiting for their teacher to show up, while Kuro had decided to escape to the girls' restroom until lessons started.

Illya now sat sighing slightly, as she gazed out of the window and clearly had a lot to think about as her mind was still full of questions, and what had happened last night hadn't helped in finding the answers to any of them. If anything last night had just caused more questions to arise.

' _Why did I kiss Kuro last night? Why did she kiss me while we were downstairs talking to each other? What did she mean when she said, 'her heart was racing too'? Why am I feeling this way about her, and how does she feel about me? Why won't she just talk to me about it all already?'_ Illya's head hurt with all the questions she was asking herself right now, as she turned to look down at her desk, and held her throbbing head in her hands for a moment, sighing deeply once again.

Noticing Illya's struggles, Miyu came walking over to her friend, as she rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, surprising Illya a little, as she was too lost in her own thoughts to realise that the dark haired girl was now standing beside her, and looking to her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh sorry Miyu, is something the matter?" Illya asked as she faked a smile, while she now looked to her dark haired friend.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Are you and Kuro still fighting?"

Miyu asked as she really did wonder what had happened between the two sisters, and why they had been avoiding each other an awful lot lately, taking note to the fact that it didn't seem like that talk the two had yesterday had done much.

"Well sort of, we're not fighting or arguing anymore, and we actually are talking a little now…it's just…I guess I want things to go back to the way they used to be, and not be so confusing anymore. And I still really wish I could just get through to Kuro somehow,"

Illya explained as she averted her gazed from Miyu, and instead looked down to her desk again, blushing slightly as she thought back on all that had been happening with her and Kuro lately, and just wished she could somehow magically fix it all.

"Well at least you're talking to one another now, that's a start right?" Miyu asked, trying to sound hopeful, as she nervously looked to Illya, not really knowing how she could lend a hand to her friend.

"Yeah, but our conversations never last all that long, and everything's so awkward between us now," Illya stated as she rested her head on her desk, feeling mentally exhausted, while her head was pounding, and her chest was aching.

Not knowing what to say, or what to suggest that might help, Miyu stayed silent for a moment, looking to Illya with a worried expression, as she tried to think of ways she could lend a helping hand, but nothing coming to mind that Illya hadn't already tried.

Sighing a little Miyu walked closer to Illya, as she leaned into her, and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly as she rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Miyu?" Illya questioned, a little taken aback, as she sat surprised for a few moments.

"Keep trying, Illya, you'll get through to Kuro eventually," Miyu spoke in a lowered voice, as she wanted to be there for her friend in her time of need, and thought that maybe encouraging her to 'Keep trying' was her best option right now.

Illya widened her eyes a little, before she simply smiled and hugged Miyu back, whispering a small, 'Thank you,' to her as she felt glad that Miyu wanted to reach out and help her, just like she wanted to do with Kuro, the only thing was Kuro was pushing her away, and not letting her in, unlike she herself was doing with Miyu right now.

Suddenly that made her think, and realize something she hadn't yet tried out on her sister, and it was something that just might work. Since talking wasn't working then maybe something else like what Miyu had just done would work better, instead of using actual words, Kuro could express how she was feeling in a different way.

This made Illya smile slightly, as even if this idea didn't work either, then at least she would know that she had tried almost everything. Plus what Miyu had said was true, she had to keep trying, even if it seemed like there was nothing more she could do, and all hope was lost, she couldn't just give up, she had to keep trying again, and again, no matter what.

"Don't worry Miyu, I'll try something a little different tonight, and I'm certain I'll be able to get through to Kuro soon enough,"

Illya smiled as she pulled away from Miyu a little, as Miyu just replied with a slight nod, hoping that Illya was right, as she really did hate to see her two friends like this, and also wished they could make up, and go back to how they used to be.

The two embraced each other once again, as they hugged one another tightly, before they heard the bell signalling for lessons to start and Miyu slowly let go of Illya, going to her desk now, while Illya simply smiled to her. Before she glanced to the door, and watched as she saw the rest of her classmates now walking into the classroom, and sitting down at their desks, ready for their lesson to start.

Illya seeing Kuro being the last student to enter the room, as she avoided looking back to her sister. Walking to her desk, even though she could feel Illya's eyes on her as she sat down, and turned to look towards the front of the class, waiting with the rest of the students for their teacher to come through the door, ignoring her sister's gaze all the while.

….

Illya decided to leave her idea for later tonight, allowing for Kuro to avoid her, and continue to only speak to her a little, while she talked to their Mother and brother at dinner instead, smiling to everyone as she seemed to be completely relaxed now, while Kuro still seemed nervous and uncomfortable around her sister.

This causing Sella and Irisviel to question and wonder what had changed with Illya and why she was suddenly so full of energy, and acting like her normal self again, but at the same time wishing that Kuro could be the same soon as well.

Kuro left her food untouched as she said she wasn't hungry, and now just waited for Illya to finish, before they both left the table and headed upstairs together, getting ready for bed in silence before they were soon lying in bed together, Kuro waiting for sleep to overtake her while Illya had other plans it seemed.

Feeling a slight nudge to her shoulder, as Illya was calling to her and now trying to catch her attention, Kuro sighed deeply, opening her eyes as she sat up slowly, and looked to her sister with quite the annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" Kuro asked as she rubbed her tired eyes, and slouched slightly.

"Kuro I want you to tell me something," Illya stated, seeming like she had more to say, but being considerate of Kuro's mood, since it was obvious that Kuro really wasn't up for this at all at the moment.

"And I want to go to sleep, so it seems like neither of us will be getting what we want tonight," Kuro simply stated, before she lay back down and turned her back to Illya, pulling the covers over her head and refusing to pay any more attention to her sister, as she just stayed silent while Illya tried to get her to come out from under the covers.

However she soon gave up, as she sighed deeply and just rested a hand on Kuro's form, feeling for where her shoulder was under the covers as she lowered her voice and spoke in a calm and collected tone.

"Listen Kuro I get it, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, and I know you're not ready to tell me about what's going on with you, but come on, there's no reason to hide from me like this,"

Illya tried to reason with her sister, but then sighed heavily as Kuro didn't move a muscle for quite a while, feeling like she should just give up for tonight, before suddenly Kuro lifted the covers off of herself, and turned to face her sister now.

"What do you want Illya?" Kuro asked, that same annoyed expression still on her face, while she just wanted to get this over with so she could sleep already.

"I want you to tell me why you're acting this way towards me," Illya simply stated with a smile to her sister.

"I already told you I can't,"

"But why though?"

"Because I just can't alright!"

Kuro raised her voice, causing Illya to become a little surprised, thinking that maybe pressing this right now may not be the best decision, as it was easy to see that Kuro's temper appeared to be awfully short tonight.

"I…I've already told you, I don't want to tell you,"

Kuro spoke in a calmer voice now, as she sighed deeply, and really didn't want tonight to turn into an argument or fight since they haven't had one in a while, and plus she just didn't have the energy for it at the moment.

"Very well then I understand, but if you can't or don't want to tell me, then simply show me,"

Illya stated with a proud smile, thinking back to this morning when Miyu hugged her, since she didn't know what to say, she simply showed Illya that she was there for her and wanted to help her by embracing her. So maybe Kuro could do the same, actions speak louder than words after all.

"What?" Kuro questioned as she looked to Illya with a surprised expression.

"You said you can't and don't want to tell me your reasoning for acting the way you have been towards me for quite some time now, so show me instead. Show me how you're feeling Kuro," Illya explained with that kind smile never leaving her lips as she was unsure if Kuro was really going to agree to this or just brush her off, which to be honest seemed much more likely right now.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked after a short pause, now looking a little puzzled, and wondering just what Illya was planning at the moment.

"Well just do whatever you feel comes natural to you, hit me, kick me, pull my hair, scream or yell at me, do whatever you feel like you need to in order to get the message across to me without actually using words," Illya explained, while Kuro continued to just look confused and unsure of what Illya wanted her to do right now.

"You can even kiss me like you did last night, if that's what you feel like doing right now," Illya added, her voice a little quieter now as she blushed a little, and could already feel her heart beginning to beat a little faster with just thinking about Kuro kissing her again.

This made Kuro widen her amber eyes a little as she guessed that Illya really was being serious about this now. She wanted to know what Kuro's feelings were at all costs, even if that did mean doing something that she wasn't all that comfortable with.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you Illya?" Kuro asked as she slowly moved closer to her sister, reaching a hand up, and stroking Illya's cheek lightly, as she sighed slightly and gazed into her ruby eyes.

Blushing a little at the soft touch, Illya nodded after a slight pause, swearing to herself that she wouldn't run away right now, since this may just be the only way to finally figure out why Kuro had changed suddenly, and was acting so different towards her now. Plus while she was allowing for Kuro to do whatever she wanted, it also might help her in working out what her own feelings towards her sister might just be.

"I'll show you then, just tell me if you want me to stop at any time okay?"

Kuro asked as she leaned into Illya, not giving her much of a chance to answer, before she cupped her cheek, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to Illya's, causing Illya to lay wide-eyed for a moment, a little surprised that Kuro had just kissed her again, seeming to have no hesitation at all.

Even though Illya was expecting it a little, she was still surprised that Kuro had simply just kissed her, her eye-lids staying half open for a few moments before she could feel Kuro's tongue asking for an entrance, closing her eyes now as she melted into the kiss and allowed for Kuro's tongue to slip into her mouth and start to explore her walls, moaning a little in return.

Soon enough Illya could feel her mind starting to go blank as Kuro's tongue would play around with her own, biting and sucking on it, as well as doing the same to her bottom lip. Illya moaned and panted between each and every deep kiss, as her blush was now spreading all the way to her ears, and she could feel her body temperature rising quickly, her breath running short as her heart was now racing wildly in her chest.

"Kuro…Kuro…I…can't breathe,"

Illya panted out as their lips parted, and she tried to get her breath back, resting a hand on Kuro's chest to stop her from kissing her again, while Kuro just simply lay there waiting for Illya to recover from all the rough and deep kisses.

"Kuro…Kuro…"

Moaning slightly Illya could feel Kuro's hot tongue touch the side of her neck, as Kuro now set to work on licking, sucking, and lightly nipping at Illya's neck, while she also reached her hands over to go around Illya's back, and up her nightshirt, lightly running her fingertips up and down her bare back, causing her to shiver in return.

' _Kuro's not just kissing me, she's attacking my neck, and running her hands up and down my back right now…she's casing my head to spin, and my body to feel hot, she's never gone this far before,'_ Illya thought as she continued to moan and pant heavily, while feeling Kuro kissing and sucking on her neck lightly, her small nibbles, now turning into bites.

"K-Kuro…don't leave marks,"

Illya spoke in a whisper, moaning more as she could feel Kuro's hand slowly trace her spine down her back, causing her to shake all over, while Kuro obeyed to Illya's commands and kept to only light kisses and sucking, being careful to not leave a single mark on her sister's skin.

Wanting to do so much more right now, Kuro slowly removed her hand from inside Illya's nightshirt, and stopped attacking her neck for a moment, lifting her head as she gazed into her sister's ruby red eyes, and looked to her with a pleading expression.

"Can I continue?" Kuro asked as she now rested her hand on the top button of Illya's nightshirt, clearly asking her if she could take it off, while a slight blush was staining her cheeks now.

Illya looked to Kuro with wide eyes, unsure of what to say at first, while Kuro continued to just gaze into her eyes, waiting patiently for an answer. After a long pause Illya took a deep breath, before she nodded slowly, and allowed for Kuro to unbutton her nightshirt, and slip it off her shoulders, throwing the piece of clothing off the bed a second later, as she leaned into Illya again.

Panting heavily Illya moaned out Kuro's name a little louder, as she could now feel Kuro massaging her small breasts, and lightly kissing her neck again, _'Kuro's not being rough right now, in fact she's being awfully gentle with me. She's kissing my neck lightly, and kneading my breasts softly, I've never touched my own breasts, nor have I ever had anyone do what Kuro's doing right now…it feels good,'_ Illya thought to herself, as her eyes were half-open now, moaning and panting through her pleasure, as she made sure to keep her voice from getting too loud.

Kuro looked to Illya's blushing face as she continued to massage her small breasts, watching her reactions as she softly pinched her nipples and caused them to become hard, while Illya gritted her teeth and bit her bottom lip, having to bite back loud moans, and bear with the pressure she could now feel starting to build up in her lower abdomen.

"Kuro…Kuro…ahh…"

Illya tried to calm down her heavy breathing, as well as her racing heart, as she could now feel Kuro licking and sucking on her hardened nubs, her voice getting a little louder, while she wondered just how far Kuro was planning on going. Getting her answer a couple of minutes later as she felt one of Kuro's hands slowly begin to travel down from her chest, and stopping at her stomach.

Kissing her lips again, Kuro slipped her tongue into Illya's mouth, and caused her to melt into the kiss, shutting her eyes tight, before she gasped slightly and broke the kiss, turning away from Kuro for a moment, noticing that her hand was now resting underneath the hem of her pyjama pants, teasing the area little.

"What's wrong?"

Kuro asked as she had stopped now, looking to Illya with a wondering, and slightly concerned expression, as she wondered if Illya was going to tell her to stop now, and maybe she had had enough of all this.

However after a short pause, Illya turned back to Kuro, a deep blush covering her face, as she now spoke in a nervous whisper, "If you're going to touch me there…be gentle okay?" Illya asked as she gestured to where Kuro's hand was now resting, and bit her lip slightly.

Nodding slightly in reply, Kuro swallowed loudly, before she slowly slipped her hand down Illya's pyjama pants, and softly caressed her covered privates, watching her reactions as she soon moved Illya's panties aside, and started to stroke her slit directly, causing Illya to moan louder in return.

"Kuro…ahh…Kuro…"

Illya tried to keep her voice low as she started to grind her hips into Kuro's light strokes, feeling her whole body starting to sweat and shake, as she moaned in return to Kuro's advances,

' _I've never pleasured myself before, and I've never had someone touch me down there before…to be honest I was never sure if I'd ever like it, but Kuro's being so gentle right now, treating that place like it's a delicate flower, as she keeps lightly stroking it with the most softest touch…I never knew she could be this tender…oh Kuro…'_ Illya thought to herself as she panted heavily, and kept grinding against Kuro's fingers, arching herself more and more into the other girl's tender touch, asking her for more attention as Kuro simply answered to her with doubling her efforts and picking up a faster rhythm, while Illya was now struggling to keep her voice quiet.

' _She's soaked, and I can already feel just how swollen her clit is, plus she keeps grinding against my touch, she must really like this,'_ Kuro thought as she continued to pleasure Illya, listening to her soft moans, and watching her reactions, to every little thing she did, while Illya lay twitching, squirming, and shaking on the bed, quickly becoming lost in her own pleasure.

"Hey Illya,"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me what you're feeling right now?" Kuro asked in a whispered tone, as she leaned in close to Illya, and waited to hear her response, slowing down her rhythm slightly as she let Illya recover enough to answer her.

Illya nodded in reply a minute later, as she took another deep breath and bit her lip a little, before opening her mouth to answer, "M-my head's going blank…my heart is racing so-so much…I think it might explode…I can feel my body getting so hot, and I can barely breathe through all this…it-it feels good Kuro…Ahhh!" Illya answered between heavy pants, crying out at the end, as she could feel Kuro enter a finger into her slowly.

"I've been wanting to do this with you for a long time, Illya,"

Kuro simply smiled as she kissed Illya's cheek, running her free hand through her long sliver hair, while she slowly began to thrust her finger inside of Illya. Illya clenching tightly on to the bedsheets, as she could feel her climax quickly building up in her lower abdomen, knowing that she was now awfully close to her limit.

However as soon as Kuro could tell that Illya was getting close, she stopped, and slowly removed her now soaked hand from Illya's underwear, moving to now sit on top of her, while she licked her fingers clean of her sister's juices, smiling as she enjoyed the salty yet sweet taste.

"W-why'd you…stop?"

Illya asked between pants as she gazed up to Kuro, tears filling her eyes, as she struggled to catch her breath, and could feel her body begging for more, her core now pleading for a release.

"Don't you think it's unfair if you're the only one that gets to feel good?"

Kuro asked with a slight smirk now playing on her lips as she caused Illya to blush, and look away from her nervously. Sighing slightly Kuro slipped off her purple vest, as she now sat topless on Illya, and slowly reached for Illya's hand, resting it over her left breast, while Illya now looked back and widened her eyes a little when she noticed something.

"Kuro, you're heart's beating so fast," Illya stated in a surprised voice, knowing that her's was exactly the same right now, as she could still feel it pounding inside her chest at this moment.

Kuro leaned down slightly as she rested her hand over Illya's left breast, and whispered to her seductively, "So's yours," Kuro licked Illya's earlobe, causing her to shiver slightly in response, while she blushed deeply and felt like removing her hand from where it rested.

However as Kuro felt Illya's hand slip a little, she covered it with her free hand, keeping it in place, as she shook her head and smiled down to Illya,

"Don't. I want you to touch me Illya," Kuro stated as she now sat up straight again, and guided Illya's hand to massage her left breast.

"K-Kuro…" Illya nervously blushed as she slowly began to massage and knead Kuro's left breast softly, copying what Kuro had done to her a few moments ago.

"Mmm…ahh…Illya,"

Kuro let out soft moans as she slowly let go of Illya's hand, and began moving her own as the two now both were gently massaging each other breasts, both of them soon moaning in sync with each other.

' _I've never heard Kuro moan before…she never normally moans when we kiss for mana transfers. But right now I'm making her moan…she sounds cute,'_ Illya thought as she pinched at Kuro's hardening nub, as she wanted to hear more of her cute voice.

"I've-I've been lying to you Illya…" Kuro paused as she stopped her own advances but refused to let Illya stop her's as she now held Illya's hand in place, and panted heavily while she tried to speak,

"…my reason for not telling you why I was acting so different towards you, wasn't because I didn't want to…it was because I was afraid you might reject me if I did tell you how I felt," Kuro stated as she tried to slow her breathing down a little so that she could actually talk without having to take pauses in-between words.

"All those things you told me a few minutes ago, about how you felt at that moment, that's what I've been feeling for you for over two months now. I tried to hide it at first thinking my feelings would go away soon enough, and when that didn't work…I...I guess I wanted to forget about my feelings for you, I mean liking your own sister in this sort of way isn't normal. So I acted like I didn't want to be around you anymore, I started to avoid you, and argue with you, I wanted to keep my feelings hidden from you…I never wanted you to find out, but it seems that no matter what I tried, my feelings for you just kept growing stronger and stronger with every passing day. And I feel like soon enough I was going to soon lose control and not be able to hold back any longer,"

Kuro finally explained all that she had been feeling, and why she had suddenly changed her attitude towards Illya about a month or so ago, as she let Illya stop massaging her breast now, but still kept her hand in place, refusing to let go of it, so that Illya could continue to feel her racing heart to let her know that every word of her explanation was true, and spoken from the heart.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I was just scared about what you might think, and how you may react, I guess," Kuro added as she now slowly let go of Illya's hand and let it drop down to land on the bed again.

"So why are you tellling me now?"

Illya asked after a short pause, happy that she had finally got the answers that she had wanted, but by now she had kinda guessed just what Kuro's feelings were after she had done all those things to her.

Kuro simply smiled as she leaned down and spoke to Illya in a whispered tone, "Because I can tell that you've fallen for me as well now, haven't you Illya?" she asked as she lightly kissed Illya's lips, and sighed in content as she felt Illya kiss her back.

Their lips parting a moment later, as now they just looked into each other eyes deeply, Illya then chuckling slightly as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, and propped herself up on her elbows, while she raised an eyebrow to Kuro slightly.

"What?" Kuro questioned.

"You're so childish Kuro, it's almost adorable,"

Illya simply stated as she thought about the way Kuro had being acting towards her now reminded her of how a young boy would pick on and tease the girl in school he liked, because he didn't want to admit his feelings to her.

"T-that's not true!" Kuro raised her voice a little as she blushed deeply, and now looked away from Illya.

"Come on Kuro, you're just like a young school boy who teases and pushes around the girl he has a crush on, because he doesn't want her to know about his feelings," Illya smiled as she chuckled a little louder at her sister's childish act, feeling dumb for not noticing how obvious it was earlier.

"Shut up!" Kuro scolded Illya, as she bit her lip and glared down to her slightly, "You were hiding your feelings from me as well,"

"That's only because I didn't yet know what exactly those feelings were, or why I was feeling them when I thought about or was around you. However now I realise that you're right Kuro…I've been falling for you too,"

Illya explained with a smile as she reached up a hand and ran it through Kuro's long pink hair, while Kuro looked down to her, taken aback as a slight blush covered her cheeks right now, before she leaned down to Illya a moment later.

Pressing her lips to Illya's lightly, Kuro closed her eyes, and smiled as she felt Illya kiss her back a moment later, their sweet kiss deepening a little, and growing more passionate. Before their lips parted, and they rested their foreheads against each other, smiling to one another for a few blissful moments, Kuro breaking their peaceful silence a second later.

"Shall we continue?" She asked with a seductive smile to Illya, sitting back up straight again, as Illya just blushed deeply, before nodding her head nervously in reply.

And within minutes Illya and Kuro's pyjama pants, and underwear were removed and thrown to the bedroom floor, as they both now lay on the bed. Kuro laying on top of Illya, grinding against her as their soaked slits kissed over and over again, their swollen clits rubbing against each other every so often, causing their juices to mix together, while Illya had her arms linked around Kuro's neck, as the two thrusted against each other in sync.

"Ahh…Kuro…ahh,"

Illya let out small moans, as she panted heavily and could feel her core asking Kuro for more and more attention, feeling her body almost burning, and her heart close to bursting, while Kuro was covering her neck in light kisses, careful to not leave any marks on her skin.

"Illya…mmm…"

Kuro moaned out slightly as she gave Illya's neck a long slow lick, causing her to shiver in return, as Kuro bit her bottom lip a little at feeling Illya's thrusting matching with her own, while their love making grew more and more passionate by the second.

Soon enough Illya could feel a familiar pressure building up inside her lower abdomen, as she knew she was getting close again, and wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer, struggling to keep her voice quiet, while her pleasure was very close to overwhelming her.

"K-Kuro…ahh…Kuro, I can't…ahh…I'm close…"

Illya just about managed between heavy pants and slight moans, feeling her breath running short, as she gasped at Kuro doubling her efforts in response, feeling her climax quickly approaching her, feeling like she could burst at any moment, biting back screams of pleasure, as her fingernails dug painfully into her palms, while her fists were clenched tightly.

"So am I…mmm…cum with me Illya,"

Kuro whispered out as she gazed down to Illya. Illya looking back up to her, as the two gazed deeply into each other's eyes, before Illya nodded slowly, a deep blush staining her cheeks, as she felt Kuro's hands cup her cheeks, and then run through her long hair, before the two kissed deeply, muffling their loud moans and screams of release.

Their kiss deepening as their tongues' danced together in a passionate way, twisting and turning, their kiss growing more and more heated, while they melted into the loving shared moment. Their lips parting to leave a single strand of their warm saliva still connecting their lips, as they bit back loud moans and felt their climaxes ripple through their bodies.

Relief and ecstasy now washing over them as they both lay collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, while they recovered from their shared orgasm, and basked in their afterglows together, holding on to each other tightly.

"I love you Illya,"

Kuro whispered in a low tone once she was able to get her breath back, still holding on tightly to her sister, while she buried her head into Illya's shoulder, waiting for Illya to come down from her high as well.

Slightly taken aback Illya looked to Kuro for a moment, watching as her sister sat back up, and smiled down to her, waiting to hear her reply, while Illya swallowed slowly and blushed deeply, _'My heart's beating so fast right now,'_ she thought, before she took a deep breath, and replied to Kuro,

"I-I love you too, Kuro,"

She replied as she rested a hand on Kuro's cheek and smiled as she watched Kuro rest her hand over her own, and nuzzle into her soft touch, both of them wishing at that moment that this perfect night would never end.

' _Kuro, that was incredible…,'_

Illya thought as Kuro now leaned down to her and wrapped her arms around her back, the two holding on to one another in a loving embrace, while Illya stroked Kuro's long hair gently, and smiled slightly. She could feel Kuro's racing heart against her chest, matching with her own as they both just lay together in the calming silence they shared at this moment.

Both of them soon falling to sleep in each other's arms, while they held tightly on to one another, peaceful smiles resting upon their lips', while they drifted off to dreamland together, both of them kinda hoping that the morning wouldn't come, leaving them to just sleep together like this forever.


	7. Seventh night, Our Last Night Together?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^**

 **...**

As the morning sun rose and shone though the slightly open curtains, its bright light streaming into and across Illya's bedroom, as it caught her eyes and caused her to stir in her sleep, before she blinked one or twice and sat up in her bed, stretching and rubbing her tired eyes, while she awoke and sighed deeply, still feeling a little drowsy and sore from the events that took place last night.

Hearing a quiet murmur from beside her Illya looked down and widened her eyes a little, seeing her sister still with her arms wrapped around her bare waist, and guessing she had been like that all night.

Illya just smiled slightly as she relaxed and rested a hand on Kuro's head, running a hand through her untidy, long pink hair, and trailing her spine down her bare back, causing Kuro to shiver in her sleep as a response. Illya just chuckled at how adorable her sister looked right now, clinging on to her like she was a soft teddy bear, and not seeming to be letting go anytime soon.

' _Looks like she finally told me how she felt,'_ Illya thought as she brushed Kuro's fringe out of her eyes and stroked her cheek softly, causing Kuro's to stir a little, but not enough to wake her up it would seem.

"Good morning Illya, sleep well?"

Ruby now spoke up as she jumped up from where she had been resting on her master's bedside table, floating over to Illya, as a certain joy tone was in her voice, happily spinning around a couple of times, before slowing to a stop a moment later.

"Umm…yes, listen Ruby I can explain,"

Illya stated nervously as she started to blush deeply all of a sudden, knowing that she and Kuro were both naked, and covered in sweat at the moment, plus the fact that they were still in a cuddling position from last night. But to her surprise Ruby stopped her from going any further as she pressed a wing to her master's lips.

"There's no need for explanations Illya, after all I heard everything last night after being woken up by you two," Ruby simply stated her voice a little lower now, while she caused Illya to become even more anxious.

"Really?" Illya nervously shifted her eyes as she glanced away from Ruby, and guessed that the wand hearing her and Kuro last night was inevitable since she had been resting right next to her bed all night.

"Yep and it was truly heart-warming to see you two finally working out your differences, and letting your emotions speak for you, plus Kuro was finally able to tell you her feelings, and let you in. It was so good I even recorded it," Ruby explained happily flying around in a circle, before she floated down to hover just above Illya's beside table.

"Yeah I guess…wait what?! You recorded it?!" Illya asked looking worried now, as she raised her voice and no longer seemed relaxed at all.

All Illya got in reply was a simple nod from her wand. "Delete it!" Illya begged in a whining tone, while Ruby just refused to do what she was told, causing her master to look to her with an annoyed expression now.

Hearing all the noise, Kuro stirred in her sleep a little, before she slowly opened her eyes and yawned slightly, "Illya?" she spoke out in a low tone as she glanced upto her sister, while Illya now froze before she looked back down to Kuro and sighed a little.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Illya asked as she slightly glared to Ruby out of the corner of her eye, turning back to Kuro a moment later, while she let go of her sister, and now sat up in the bed, stretching slightly.

Instead of answering Illya, Kuro just leaned in closer to her sister, locking their lips into a deep kiss, while Illya blushed deeply her eyes going wide, before she felt Kuro's tongue slip into her mouth and melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and letting a few moans escape her throat, Kuro breaking their kiss a few moments later.

Breathing heavily for a few minutes Illya gazed to Kuro, while their lips were still connected by a single strand of their shared saliva. Kuro smiling slightly as she lightly kissed Illya's lips again, before she sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist again, resting her head against her chest, and smiling as she could now feel just how fast Illya's heart was beating.

Illya just sighed slightly as she smiled down to her sister, before laying a light kiss on the top of her head, glad that she hadn't woken up regretting what had happened between them last night. Resting a hand on Kuro's head, Illya slowly stoked her long pink hair and relaxed again, guessing that Kuro's heart was beating just as fast as her's was right now.

"Sorry I came on so strong last night," Kuro whispered out as she lay listening to Illya's racing heart, while she slowly trailed her hand up and down her sister's bare stomach, causing Illya to shiver every so often in return.

"It's okay, I told you to after all right?" Illya just smiled as she held Kuro close her, blushing a little as she felt Kuro's hand slowly slip into her's, as they held each other tightly, their fingers interlocking a few moments later.

Kuro just simply nodded in return, choosing to stay completely still as she continued to listen to the sound of Illya's pounding heart, not realising that her laying there was actually making it worse for her sister.

Squeezing Illya's hand tightly Kuro sighed slightly, closing her eyes and enjoying this perfect moment of bliss shared between them, knowing that they would have to get up soon, but decided to make these few moments last as long as they could.

' _Kuro's so warm, and her laying on me is making me warm, she's still soaked in sweat from last night, and I can tell I'm the same right now…I can feel her warm breath on my skin…Kuro you're causing my heart to race even more,_ ' Illya blushed deeply as she could soon feel Kuro lay a light kiss on her navel, shivering in response, while Kuro just smiled at the reaction she got from her sister.

"Kuro?"

"Hmm?"

"Was it really okay for us to do those kind of things last night? We're sisters, not to mention we're both girls as well, it's…not normal right?" Illya asked nervously as she kinda was surprised by how far Kuro and her had gone last night, and although there was no way she regretted it, she did wonder a little if them doing those kind of things was really okay or not.

"Do you think us having sex is bad Illya?"

Kuro asked after a short pause, opening her amber eyes now, as she reached her free hand up to Illya's chest and began circling her right nipple with only the tip of her first finger, slowly going around and around the soft nub, teasing Illya's soft skin in the process.

"Well I don't know…that's why I'm asking you," Illya mumbled out as she blushed a little, shivering under Kuro's gentle touch, and wondering if she should have just avoided from asking this sort of question.

Kuro just smiled as she now turned to Illya, slowly trailing her hand up her sister's chest, neck and stopping at her chin, cupping it slightly as she leaned into Illya causing her to tremble slightly, as she felt Kuro's warm breath on her lips now.

"Well I don't see a problem with it at all," Kuro simply stated, before laying a light kiss on Illya's lips. Their kiss ending a few moments later, as Illya just looked to Kuro for a moment, stalling a little on what she wanted to ask next.

"So it's okay for us to do these kind of things more often?" Illya asked her eyes slowly glancing away from Kuro now, while a deep blush stained her cheeks.

"Why, do you want to us to do it more?" Kuro asked raising her eyebrow slightly, as a smirk was now slowly forming on her lips, getting the feeling that she already knew the answer to her question without even having to guess at it.

Illya just nodded slowly after a long pause, refusing to look back at her sister now as she felt her heart pounding in her chest, while her cheeks were burning, the deep, red blush spreading all the way to her ears now.

"Well in that case…"

Pausing Kuro slowly leaned in a little more, pressing her lips to Illya's again, as this kiss lasted much longer than the last. With Kuro soon slipping her tongue into Illya's mouth, exploring her walls, biting her bottom lip, and sucking on her tongue, as Illya could only melt and moan in response.

Feeling herself go weak, Illya panted heavily, her mind slowly starting to go blank and soon noticing that her breath was hitching in her throat, running out of air as she gripped tightly onto Kuro's shoulder with her free hand, and squeezed her sister's hand with the other, a single strand of saliva now connecting them still as their lips parted.

"…we can do it as many times as you like, just as long as you're quiet, okay Illya?" Kuro smirked in a seducing way, causing Illya to swallow slowly, before she nodded her head in reply, and panted out a slight moan,

"Kuro…"

Whispering out Kuro's name a moment later, Illya felt like she wanted more, her mind and body telling her to lean in for another kiss, _'I want to kiss her more…I want to touch her more….Kuro, I love you,'_ she thought before Kuro pulled away from her a little and rolled over to lay on her back, sighing as Illya climbed to sit on top of her a second later.

Illya looked down to Kuro as she blushed deeply still, resting both of her hands on Kuro's stomach, her gaze moving down to where her hands rested, as she now glanced to the blood seal that Rin had imprinted on Kuro's navel, stopping her from causing any pain to Illya at the time.

Slowly lifting her hand and tracing her finger over the blood seal, Illya smiled a little, feeling Kuro relax under her soft touch, before she looked back to her sister's bright amber eyes and sighed slightly.

"What?" Kuro asked as she looked up to Illya with a wondering expression, questioning why she had gone silent all of a sudden.

"Nothing,"

Illya said shaking her head a little, "I was just thinking how glad I was to finally hear you tell me what had been bothering you for so long now, I mean for the longest time I thought you hated me, and really didn't want to tell me anything," she added, before she leaned down a little and lay a light kiss on Kuro's forehead, causing a slight blush to stain her cheeks now.

"Sorry I made you feel like that Illya, and I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I guess I was just scared about how you would react, and treat me after learning about how I felt," Kuro apologized as she felt a little guilty for the way she had been treating Illya for almost two months now, feeling like she probably should've come out with the truth much sooner than she did.

"It's alright," Illya simply smiled as she slowly leaned down to Kuro and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly, while she nuzzled into her shoulder lovingly, "You were able to tell me eventually, and that's all that matters," she whispered, as she pecked Kuro's cheek lightly, causing Kuro to just smile, as she nodded and blushed a little more in response.

"I guess you're right,"

Kuro replied, before she linked her arms around Illya's lower back, and brought her in for another deep kiss, the two soon getting lost in the moment, only to get dragged back out of it by the sound of Ruby's voice calling to them both.

"Illya!" Ruby called to her master, flying over to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Illya said between deep kisses, still focused on Kuro at the moment, as she didn't even open her eyes to look to her wand.

"I really think you two should be getting dressed, and heading downstairs soon, you don't want anyone coming upstairs wondering where you two are, and then finding you both like this right?" Ruby stated as she had been able to get Illya to at least open her eyes a little now.

Ruby pointed over to the clock, as Illya followed the direction that Ruby's wing was pointing in, sighing slightly when she saw the time on the clock, before she slowly let her and Kuro's lips part, both of them panting heavily for a moment, Illya smiling to her sister once she had gotten her breath back, causing Kuro to smile back in return.

"I guess Ruby's right," Kuro stated with a slight chuckle, before she heard Illya let out a slight groan in response,

"I don't want to go to school today," she whined, gaining a raised eyebrow from Kuro.

"Should we pretend to be sick then, and stay here all day together?" Kuro asked smirking slightly, a seductive tone to her voice now.

"As tempting as that sounds, it may also cause people to become suspicious about us," Illya smiled slightly, kinda wishing that she and Kuro could stay at home today, but knowing that that wouldn't exactly be the best idea.

"Not if you're quiet,"

Kuro replied as she moved her arms to be linked around Illya's neck now, laying a light kiss on her sister's neck, causing her to tremble a little, before she moaned and gritted her teeth in reaction to feeling Kuro sucking on her skin.

Sighing slightly Kuro stopped her advances for a moment, raising her eyebrow up to Illya, while she just gazed down back to her, before rolling her ruby red eyes and getting off Kuro, pulling on her arm to drag her from the bed.

"Come on Kuro," Illya smiled as she dragged Kuro to stand from the bed, and made her get ready for school along with her, glad that it now seemed like she was finally getting the old Kuro back.

…...

Breakfast went by in a flash as did the rest of the morning, as everyone was surprised, yet also more than happy to see Kuro and Illya back to how they used to be again. The others had questioned what had caused them to make up so suddenly, when they had been fighting for so long now, but Illya and Kuro simply answered by saying that 'they just needed a little more time together to finally work through everything', both of them smiling to each other when saying this, while everyone else was just glad to see them back to their old-selves again.

Irisviel smiling happily as it seemed her plan had now finally worked, and she was glad she hadn't made them stop sharing a room before now, like she had been considering since things had only seemed to get much worse because of her plan, but now it seemed to be a completely different story.

As Kuro and Illya were back to talking and laughing together, Kuro still teasing her sister, and Illya still getting annoyed but not angry over it, as things seemed to be completely back to normal between them, causing everyone to now think that maybe all they had needed was a little more time to settle their differences, and were now happy to see that the two had sorted everything out, and hoping that nothing like this would be happening again anytime soon.

Once Kuro and Illya had made it to School, and had sat through the first few lessons of the morning, Illya was planning on spending lunch alone with Kuro somewhere since she felt that she really wanted to be close to her after last night, while she had been constantly turning to look at her through the morning lessons, not paying any attention to the teacher what-so-ever.

However once lunch did roll around, and the bell rang singling that morning classes were now over, Illya happily jumped up from her chair and quickly walked over to her sister, only for her offer to get turned down by Kuro.

"Oh sorry Illya, but Nanaki and the others already asked if you and I could have lunch with them," Kuro stated nervously, pointing over to Nanaki, Suzuka, Mimi, and Tatsuko, who were all standing over by the door waiting and waving to Illya and Kuro. Kuro feeling a little guilty now that she had agreed to the offer before talking with Illya about it first.

"Oh…" Illya's smiled formed into a taken aback look, as she was a little lost for words now, her offer having been downright denied by Kuro.

"Is that a problem?" Kuro asked nervously, hoping that Illya wasn't mad at her now.

"What, no of course not, that sounds great," Illya recovered as she forced a smile, and although she was happy to have lunch with her friends as well as Kuro, she would have much preferred to be alone with Kuro instead.

"Hey don't worry, once we're home I'm all your's, okay?"

Kuro winked to Illya with a smile, causing Illya to blush slightly, before Kuro turned and walked over to her and Illya's friends, smiling to them all, as she said that she and Illya were happy to join them all for lunch.

Illya sighed slightly with a smile, as she was going to walk over to her group of friends and join them, but was stopped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, causing her to turn to the sudden touch, and now see Miyu standing beside her with a smile resting on her lips.

"Oh hey Miyu," Illya greeted the dark haired girl happily, as she smiled to her.

"It looks like you and Kuro made up," Miyu stated as she had noticed that there was now no more tension between the two sisters, and they seemed to be completely back to normal now.

"Yeah, we were able to talk it all out last night," Illya smiled as she happily nodded to Miyu.

"I'm glad, it's nice to see you two back to acting like your regular-selves again," Miyu stated as she smiled in reply.

"Yeah, I'm just happy to have the old Kuro back again," Illya thought out loud, as she glanced over to her sister and felt her heart begin to beat a little faster, before she turned back to Miyu, "Hey you want to join us all for lunch Miyu?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Sure, I'd like that,"

Miyu replied as she nodded happily in return, before Illya grabbed hold of her hand, and brought her over to where the others were standing and waiting for them. All of them setting off a moment later to go and have lunch together, while none of the others seemed to notice that Illya and Kuro were constantly exchanging slight smiles and loving looks to each other all the way to the lunch hall.

….

The rest of the day had just flown past, as Kuro and Illya now stood in their shared bedroom, getting ready for bed together after they had just finished eating their dinner with everyone else, Illya wanting to go to bed early tonight so that she could be alone with Kuro finally.

And while everyone was more than happy to see Kuro and Illya talking and laughing with each other again, they were even more glad to see that Kuro was eating again, as she had been missing meals since her and Illya had started fighting, and as of a result of that she actually had lost some weight. But now that Kuro's relationship with Illya was no longer toxic, and back to the way it was before, Irisviel and everyone else was sure that she would be back to her original weight in no time, now that she wasn't avoiding food anymore.

Illya now stood in her room as she slipped her nightshirt on and started to do the buttons up on it, glancing back to Kuro for a moment as she noticed that she was still dressed in her everyday clothes, avoiding getting into her pajamas it seemed, as she just sat on the bed and chatted with Ruby, while watching her sister changing with a slight smirk resting on her lips.

"Come on Kuro, aren't you getting ready for bed?" Illya asked as she finished fastening the last button on her nightshirt, and turned to Kuro with a slight smile forming on her lips, while she stood with her hands resting on her hips.

"What's the point, I'm just going to end up naked like last night right?"

Kuro asked glancing away from Ruby now to wink to her sister, causing Illya to blush a little in reply, as she nervously swallowed, before regaining her composure. Ruby floated down to her master's bedside table, as she soon lay down on the wood to rest, guessing that it would be a good while before Kuro and Illya would be actually going to sleep tonight.

"And what makes you say that, I'm actually really tired tonight," Illya stated as she turned away from Kuro a little, avoiding the other girl's gaze, while she tried to focus on something else, her ruby red eyes shifting slightly.

"You didn't seem all that tired earlier when you asked me to have lunch with you. You looked so upset when I declined your offer, you wanted it to be just the two of us right?" Kuro asked her voice now a little lower in tone, smiling as she loved and had missed teasing her sister like this.

"Well the moment's passed since then," Illya answered, her blush deepening a little, as she refused to show Kuro her expression right now, hiding her face behind her long hair, and making her voice go a little quiet.

"Really?"

Kuro asked in a seductive tone, before she crawled over to the edge of the bed, and grabbed Illya's hand pulling her closer to her, before she wrapped her arms around her and lifted her onto the bed along with her, gaining a slight 'eep!' of surprise from Illya,

"Because I don't think you would really let a moment like that pass so easily right?" Kuro whispered into Illya's ear, causing her blush to now cover her whole face, feeling Kuro licking the back of her neck and making her shiver in response.

"Let me go Kuro!" Illya glared to Kuro slightly, Kuro just simply shaking her head and brushing off her sister's warning glare.

"Not going to happen I'm afraid, I'm not letting you go no matter how much you may struggle and protest,"

Kuro smiled as she tightened her hold on Illya, making sure that she wouldn't be able to get out from her grasp, while Illya desperately tried to free herself, only to give up once Kuro continued to lick and kiss her neck lightly, rendering Illya to a weak and helpless state, moaning and trembling in response to her sister's advances.

Sighing slightly Illya just chose to stop struggling now, as she relaxed and stayed still in Kuro's tight embrace, while she held her close and nuzzled into her neck, causing Illya to smile slightly in return, before she felt Kuro's tight grasp begin to loosen a little.

However instead of trying to make a move to escape from her sister's tight hold, Illya simply just rolled over so that she was now laying on her stomach, looking down to Kuro, before she leaned down and rested her head on Kuro's chest, gripping tightly onto her vest with one hand, while she listened to the steady sound of Kuro's heartbeat.

' _Her heart's starting to race,'_ Illya thought as she felt Kuro's heartbeat starting to increase in speed, and blushed a little knowing that her's was exactly the same right now,

"You know Mama reminded me earlier that tonight is going to be our last night together, 'since we've made up now and aren't fighting anymore, we don't need to share a room anymore', is what she said," Illya spoke in a low voice, as she obviously didn't want Kuro to stop sharing a room with her now that they were actually getting along again.

"Oh yeah, I guess it's probably going to feel weird not sleeping in the same bed anymore huh?" Kuro thought out loud, causing Illya to widen her eyes a little, as what Kuro had just said made her think that Kuro wanted things to go back to the way they were before all this happened.

"Yeah," Illya just answered with a slight nod, feeling like crying as she wondered why Kuro had said something like that if she really did love her, didn't she want to be with her at night anymore?

"But I can still come into your room and sleep with you some nights right?"

Kuro asked with a smile, as she now caused Illya to widen her eyes again and breathe a sigh of relief, now knowing that Kuro still wanted to spend the night with her just not every night, which was understandable since the others may just get suspicious if they did spend each and every night together.

"Of course you can Kuro, you can come and sleep with me whenever you want to,"

Illya smiled as she now sat up and looked down to Kuro, causing Kuro to widen her eyes a little, before she smiled back up to Illya, and brought her into another hug, making her chuckle slightly as she kissed her cheek lightly.

"Hey, stop Kuro…that tickles,"

Illya said between slight giggles, smiling as Kuro just sat back on the bed smiling back up to her, while she sighed slightly again, reaching a hand up to Kuro's cheek and stroking her skin softly. Kuro closing her eyes, and nuzzling into Illya's touch more, enjoying the attention she was getting from her.

"Hey earlier today you said 'once we got home you would be all mine' right? Did you really mean that?" Illya asked now as she blushed slightly, while Kuro opened her eyes and just nodded back to her happily.

"Yep, you can do whatever you want to me right now,"

Kuro replied with a smile, causing Illya to instantly turn all red, while she wasn't exactly sure how she was meant to react to that, Kuro was just simply waiting for her to answer, and all Illya could do was nervously avoid her amber eyes and slowly turn away from her, not really having any experience in taking the lead at all.

"Or if you're more comfortable with it…" Kuro paused as she propped herself up on her elbows, and reached to whisper into Illya's ear,

"…you can tell me what you want me to do to you,"

Kuro whispered with a slight smirk, causing Illya to shiver slightly as she slowly licked her earlobe. Seeing that Illya was anxious about taking the lead, Kuro guessed that it was probably better for Illya if she took the lead but did everything that Illya wanted, rather than just acting on her own.

Illya just nodded slightly as Kuro leaned away from her again, and she sighed deeply, a deep blush still staining her cheeks, while she regained her composure, and looked down to Kuro again, tucking a few locks of hair behind her ear, before answering her sister.

"I-I want to feel your warmth Kuro…could you hold me?"

Illya asked nervously never actually looking to Kuro, as she just looked down and blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed about telling Kuro what she wanted right now, and wondering if this was really better than her trying to take the lead instead.

"Sure,"

Kuro nodded with a smile before she wrapped her arms around Illya, and held her close, Illya hugging her back a moment later as she felt Kuro's warmth surround her and calm her nerves, while she sat in her sister's embrace, and smiled contently.

"Anything else you want?" Kuro asked.

"…I want a kiss,"

Illya answered after a long pause, as she spoke out in a whispered tone, and blushed deeply when she felt Kuro pull away from her a little, before she nodded to her and leaned into her again, Illya doing the same, as their lips locked into a deep kiss a moment later.

The kiss staying sweet at first, but then soon growing more heated, as Kuro could sense that Illya wanted more than just a simple light kiss. Soon feeling her bottom lip being licked, Illya allowed for Kuro's tongue to slip into her mouth and start to explore her walls, moaning slightly as she could feel Kuro biting her bottom lip, and starting to suck on her tongue within a few more moments of them kissing.

Their deep kiss now growing more and more passionate, as Illya linked her arms around Kuro's neck, and could feel her breath running short, while she melted more into the kiss, and could feel her mind beginning to go blank, wanting this kiss to last forever, but knowing that they would need to stop for air soon.

Both of them panting heavily as their lips soon parted. Kuro sighed getting her breath back first, as she smiled to Illya and waited for her to recover as well, while Illya sat trying to slow both her breathing and her racing heart down a little, but to no avail it would seem.

"K-Kuro…more, I want more…" Illya panted out as she looked to Kuro with a pleading look in her eyes, begging for Kuro to kiss her more.

"Are you sure?" Kuro asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, as she smirked a little at the fact that Illya was practically begging her to continue and give her more attention right now.

"Yes, if this is going to be our last night together for a while, then I want to make it our best one yet, and one that neither one of us will be forgetting anytime soon," Illya explained now looking to Kuro with a confident expression even though she was still blushing an awful lot.

Kuro looked to Illya, a little surprised that she had actually said that to her without having to pause anywhere because of her embarrassment. But a second later Kuro simply smiled back to Illya, and rested a hand over her cheek, stroking her softly and kissing her forehead lightly, while Illya just smiled and nuzzled into Kuro's tender touch more.

"So do I,"

Kuro replied, before she brought Illya into another deep kiss, pining her down and laying on top of her a few moments later, moving down slightly as their lips parted, and Kuro started to lay light kisses on Illya's neck, being careful to not leave any marks where other people could see them.

"Ah…Kuro…I love you Kuro,"

Illya whispered out, as she trembled and let a few moans escape her lips, already feeling her body beginning to raise in temperature, while she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her hands clenching onto the bedsheets tightly.

Pulling away slightly Kuro smiled, as she slowly slipped her hands into Illya's and squeezed them tightly, before she leaned down and rested her forehead against Illya's,

"I love you too, Illya,"

Kuro whispered, gaining a slight smile from her sister, as Illya blushed and gazed back up to her, the two of them closing their eyes, before they both leaned in for another kiss, interlocking their fingers, while they both moaned into each other's mouths. Their racing heart's matching one another, as their deep, loving kiss grew more and more intense, the two now becoming lost in the moment quickly as they let the world around them melt away.

"I guess it was actually a good thing that Mama made us go through with this 'experiment' of her's after all huh?" Illya smiled as their lips parted, her arms now linked around Kuro's neck, while she combed her fingers through her sister's long pink hair.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

Kuro agreed with a smile in return to Illya, before she leaned down and brought her into another kiss, Illya kissing her back a moment later, while she moaned in content, and let herself melt again. Soon becoming lost in the perfect moment, having a feeling that neither of them would be getting any sleep tonight, and smiling when she thought that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

 **...**

 **I did want to upload this yesterday, but I just didn't have enough time, but it's here now right? Hope you enjoy. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	8. Epilogue, Missing The One I love?

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended!  
**

 _Italicas - means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as incest, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. ^_^  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon. ;P **

**...**

Today had been going by pretty slow so far for Illya, with not much happening throughout the whole day, school and boring lessons, followed by confusing and annoying homework once she got home. True she was glad to have it all done and out of the way now, however she didn't feeling all that pleased, or relaxed. In fact for the past few days she had been feeling quite on edge and restless, almost like she had been waiting for something, but she couldn't fathom just what that might be.

Feeling bored, and like she was just waiting for something to happen, but not knowing what exactly, Illya now sat on the sofa in the lounge, staring at the T.V screen, although she wasn't paying any attention to the program that was showing at the moment, while she just sat there sighing heavily, and waiting for dinner to be ready.

' _What's wrong with me all of a sudden I wonder?'_ Illya questioned as she picked up the remote control and started to flip through the different channels, seeing if anything would spark her interest, but nothing really did seem to grasp her, as she hung her head low and gave out a long groan.

Sella's voice suddenly catching her attention as she heard the maid call up to her sister, saying that dinner was ready now. Illya lifting her head as she looked over to the maid, Sella just smiling back to her for a moment, gesturing for her to come to the table now, while Illya just nodded her head, and sighed with a little of relief, glad that she didn't have to sit and wait to eat anymore.

Turning off the T.V, and placing the remote back down onto the coffee table, Illya jumped up from the sofa and walked into the dining room, sitting in her normal seat, while she caught her older brother smiling to her out of the corner of her eye. Smiling back to him a moment later, before she looked to her plate full of freshly cooked, warm food, and was ready to dig in, stopping however as she noticed that her sister hadn't come downstairs to join everyone just yet.

But that soon changed as a minute later, Kuro came walking down the stairs and came into the dining room, smiling to Illya when she saw her looking at her, while Illya, not realizing she had been staring glanced away, a small smile forming on her lips, and a slight blush warming her cheeks, as her heart would still start to race whenever she was around her sister.

Kuro just happily came and sat next to Illya like normal, turning to talk to their elder brother, as he started to stir up a conversation with her, while Illya had now turned back to look to Kuro, as she watched her sister happily talk to their older brother. And upon watching her sister, Illya noticed that she was now feeling more relaxed, and not so on edge anymore.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Illya gazed to her sister, watching her amber eyes blink slowly, while Kuro had started to eat her dinner, and was still smiling and talking to their brother. Illya letting out a content sigh, before she could hear someone calling out her name.

"Illya, aren't you going to eat your dinner?" Sella asked as she had noticed that Illya hadn't yet touched her food at all for some reason, and wondered if she was okay.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking,"

Illya stated nervously as she was brought out of her trance, and turned back to her plate, picking up her fork, and soon started to happily dig into her food, smiling to Sella, while she just nodded and smiled back to her, glad that she was eating now and there seemed to be nothing wrong with her.

Pausing for a moment, Illya held her fork to her lips for a few seconds, noticing that right now her heart was pounding in her chest, and for some reason it was also beginning to ache. Looking to Kuro Illya wondered if she could feel her pain in her chest right now, but when she saw that her sister was still happily talking to Shirou, and eating her dinner, she guessed that either she hadn't noticed yet, or she was simply ignoring the slight pain.

' _I feel relaxed now, but why does my chest suddenly hurt?'_ Illya wondered as she looked back to her food, and tried to just endure the pain, hoping that it would fade away soon enough, while she distracted herself with eating her dinner, _'Maybe it's just all the homework from school getting to me,'_ she sighed, before pushing all her thoughts to the back of her mind, and instead focused on just finishing her dinner for now.

…...

After dinner and a bath Illya soon headed off to bed, thinking that maybe she needed some sleep, only to get one hell of a bad case of insomnia once she got into her bed, spending hours tossing and turning, while she now felt the exact way she did before dinner. Feeing agitation running through her veins, while she sighed deeply, finally giving up and now staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Illya, can't sleep?" Ruby asked as she jumped up from where she had been resting on her master's bedside table, and floated over to her, noticing that she seemed in distress, and hadn't yet been able to fall asleep.

"Yeah,"

Illya gave out another heavy sigh as she rolled over onto her side, and just tried to clear her mind, but it didn't seem to work at all, she still felt awfully on edge, and she just wish she knew why, thinking back on the past few days and wondering why she was feeling this way.

Then remembering how she felt once she was sitting down with everyone for dinner each night, was it because she wanted to be with the rest of the family and that's why she was able to feel relaxed all of a sudden when she was around them? Or was it something completely different maybe?

' _My head hurts,'_ Illya thought as she pulled the covers over her aching head and groaned a little inside, opening her eyes as she lay awake under the covers, _'Maybe I'm just thinking about this all too much,'_ she thought, before she heard the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door.

Lifting her head up, as the covers fell to rest around her waist now, Illya looked to the door, glancing to Ruby for a moment, and seeing that she had now gone to sleep, and had given up trying to be there for comfort it seemed.

"Who is it?" Illya asked as she rubbed her tired eyes, and now sitting up in her bed, and waiting for an answer from whoever was knocking on her door in the middle of the night.

There was no answer, instead the door just opened to reveal Kuro standing there, as she looked to her sister with what looked like a nervous expression.

"Oh hey Kuro, you need mana?"

Illya asked as she wondered why Kuro had suddenly showed up at her door, guessing that she needed mana or something, but then stopping to think as she was sure they had a transfer not too long ago, and Kuro shouldn't need another just yet.

Kuro simply just shook her head as she sighed slightly walking into the room, while closing the door behind her, learning against the wood a moment later, as she looked to Illya with more of a causal expression now rather than a nervous one.

"Then why are you here?" Illya asked as she felt a little uncomfortable with Kuro just coming into her room like this and not explaining to her what she was doing here.

"Why do you think Illya, your head's hurting, we share pain remember ," Kuro stated, before she came and sat next to Illya on the bed looking to her with a slightly annoyed expression as it seemed that Illya's headache had woken her up.

"Right, sorry for waking you," Illya smiled nervously as she looked to Kuro anxiously, now noticing again that she felt a lot more relaxed all of a sudden.

"It's not just this, your chest has been aching a whole lot too lately, what's going on with you all of a sudden?" Kuro asked as she rested a caring hand on Illya's shoulder, while Illya just sighed in return slightly.

' _So she could feel that pain in my chest earlier,'_ Illya thought, before she ran a hand through her long hair, and turned away from Kuro a little, holding onto the covers in her hands, while she bit her lip a little, taking note to the fact that her heart was not only starting to race right now, but it was also starting to ache again.

"To be honest I don't even know, these past few days I just feel so on edge, and restless, like I'm waiting for something, but I just don't know what that is," Illya explained, as she grabbed onto her nightshirt, enduring the slight pain she felt in her chest, while guessing that Kuro was feeling the exact same pain right now.

"Do you feel like that right now?" Kuro asked, moving a little closer, as an idea of what the reason was for Illya to feel this way was now slowly forming in her mind.

"Umm…not really, I actually feel more relaxed right now…although my chest is hurting," Illya answered, glancing back to Kuro for a moment, not knowing why, but for some reason whenever she was simply around Kuro she felt much more relaxed, and her agitation would quickly start to fade away.

"Hmm…" Kuro paused for a moment, as she thought deeply, before she leaned into Illya more, "…hey Illya, can I try something?" she asked, lowering her voice a little, while she rested a hand over her sister's.

"Huh? What do you-

Illya was cut off as a moment later, Kuro pressed her lips to Illya's, and pushed her down onto the bed, causing Illya's ruby red eyes to go wide with surprise, feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest now, and her face quickly turning red, a fire beginning to grow deep down inside of her.

Melting into the kiss a little Illya kept her eyes half-open, giving out a pleasant moan, as she waited for Kuro to push her tongue in and deepen their kiss. However Kuro simply broke the kiss and looked down to Illya, resting her free hand over her racing heart, and smiling slightly to her sister.

"Thought so," Kuro commented, while Illya lay breathing heavily, trying to get her breath back, and gazed up to Kuro with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"K-Kuro?" Illya questioned as she swallowed slowly, and seemed like she was now wanting more from her sister, as she grabbed onto Kuro's hand and held it tightly.

"Illya how do you feel right now?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kuro?"

"What do you want, Illya?" Kuro asked as she leaned down to Illya, and waited for her to answer, having a feeling that she already knew what her answer was going to be.

"What do I want?"

Illya repeated as she lay with her eyes looking surprised still, thinking for a moment, while she looked back to Kuro, and thought that is just wanted to wrap her arms around her neck, wanting to feel her warmth, and wanting her to kiss and touch her more.

"Well?" Kuro asked as she now was just an inch from Illya, their foreheads touching, while Illya blushed and felt her mind slowly going blank, and her body melting against Kuro's.

"I…want another kiss, I want more Kuro,"

Illya spoke in a low tone, her breathing heavy, as she slowly interlocked her fingers with Kuro's, not realizing until now that this was exactly what she had been wanting all along, this is what she had been waiting for.

Kuro just nodded with a smirk, before she closed the gap between them and kissed Illya's lips again, pushing her tongue in as soon as she felt Illya melt against her, deepening the kiss as she soon felt Illya's free arm warp around her shoulders and pull her close, Illya now kissing her back, and starting to moan in response.

' _This is what I've been wanting, Kuro hasn't come to spend the night in my room for over two weeks now. And now I realize that this is what I have been wanting all along now, I've been wanting Kuro…I've been…missing Kuro,'_ Illya thought as she hadn't realized that she had been missing doing these kind of things with Kuro, they hadn't done anything but a small mana transfer for weeks now, and Illya never knew she could want the girl she loved so much that it would actually hurt her.

Now feeling the pain in her chest slowly disappear, as well as the restless and agitated feeling, it felt like everything was just melting away in a couple of seconds.

' _It should have been obvious from the start, I was feeling restless and on edge all the time, and whenever I was simply around Kuro, I could relax again, but my chest would start to hurt, because I was aching for her tender touch, for her warmth, and her loving kisses, I had been missing it all…oh Kuro, how didn't I realize this sooner?'_ Illya thought, as she moaned in response to feeling Kuro now sucking and biting on her tongue, gripping on to her sister's shoulder, while the small fire inside of her was now growing more and more fierce.

"Kuro…Kuro…mmm…"

Illya moaned slightly as their lips parted, Kuro traveling down as she laid a few light kisses on Illya's neck and collar-bone, causing her to shiver a little under her touch, before she pulled away and smiled down to her sister, while Illya just lay panting heavily, gazing up to Kuro, and stroking her long pink hair gently, sighing when she was able to get her breath back.

"I've missed this…I've missed you Kuro," Illya stated in a whispered voice, as she smiled at the way Kuro just chuckled to her in return.

"Yeah I can tell," Kuro smiled, as she now lay on top of Illya, and rested her chin on Illya's small chest, giving her hand a tight squeeze a moment later, "I've been missing you too Illya," she replied with a slight sigh of content, as she leaned forward and pecked her sister's forehead, while Illya now smiled back to her happily.

Illya then went silent for a moment, her eyes glancing away from Kuro, as she now realized that just kissing wasn't enough for her, right now she wanted so much more. Blushing deeply, while she gripped tighter onto Kuro's shoulder, Kuro just looking to her with a slightly raised eyebrow, having a feeling that she wanted to continue.

"Kuro?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna do it," Illya whispered, hiding her expression behind her long hair, as she felt Kuro move closer to her, and lightly peck her earlobe, causing her to shiver and moan slightly in response.

"Well it's no surprise, I haven't spent the night in your room in weeks, and we haven't slept together for what seems like ages now," Kuro smiled as she kissed Illya's cheek, moving her free hand a moment later to cup her chin and bring her face up to meet her's, their eyes now locking onto one another.

"So…" Illya said after a short pause, wondering why Kuro was making her wait, when both of them seemed to want it just as bad as each other right now.

"You'll be quiet right?" Kuro asked with a smirk, knowing that Illya could be quite the screamer from time to time, since they had already slept together countless times after they stopped sharing a bedroom, about a month ago.

Illya just nodded frantically, although she wasn't sure if she would actually be able to keep her word or not, since many times before now she had just not been able to hold her voice back, but she knew she had to in order for them not to be found out.

"Okay, but I'm tired, so we're not doing it all night this time got it?" Kuro said as more of a statement, than an actual question, Illya just nodded in reply since she also felt tired, and didn't want to be up all night either.

Kuro just smiled to Illya, before she then leaned into her again and locked their lips into another kiss, already pushing her tongue in, and starting to bite at her bottom lip, while Illya could feel Kuro's free hand undoing the button's on her night shirt, the piece of clothing soon being taken off and thrown to the floor a moment later, as their lips parted, and Kuro started to travel down.

"Ah…Kuro…Kuro…"

Illya moaned in a pleasant way, laying her head back on her pillow, as she gave Kuro more of an easy access, while she covered her sister in light kisses, making sure not to leave any marks on her skin.

Trembling slightly Illya could now feel Kuro massaging, and teasing her left breast, circling her fingertip around Illya's hardening nub, knowing all too well what stirred the other girl up, and what made her feel good.

Moving down slightly, Kuro licked and kissed Illya's right nipple, soon sucking and lightly biting on it, while she was still massaging the left one, smiling as she watched Illya's reactions to her advances, and noticing that her nipples were already rock hard by now, as Illya's moans came out in pants, and her body just kept asking for more attention, wanting Kuro to kiss and touch every part of her right now.

Noticing something Illya suddenly gasped, as she now felt Kuro's hand running over her navel, and heading down to her covered privates. Kuro slipping her hand underneath her pajama pants and underwear, stopping for a moment to let Illya catch her breath, before she lightly started to caress her soaked slit, going slow at first, but quickly picking up a fast rhythm when Illya started to respond by rolling her hips into her touch.

"Kuro…don't do that so suddenly…"

Illya panted out, as she could feel a strong desire growing inside her core now, pleasure coursing through her body, while she trembled and twitched each time Kuro quickened her pace,

"I've barely touched you Illya, and you're already this soaked?" Kuro asked as she kissed Illya's stomach lightly, as she smiled back to her sister, letting go of Illya's hand now,

"It's your fault,"

Illya answered back in a low voice, blushing deeply, before she widened her eyes a little as she felt Kuro reach an arm around her back now, as she was suddenly being held up by her sister. Kuro moving Illya into more of a sitting position, and starting to slowly thrust her fingers inside of her dripping entrance.

"Kuro…Kuro…you're stirring me up too much right now…my panties are going to get wet…" Illya managed between heavy pants, and low moans of pleasure, feeling her arousal running down her thighs, and soaking into her panties, while Kuro just simply kissed her forehead, and increased her speed in response.

"I can fix that,"

Kuro whispered with a smile, a seducing tone now in her voice, as Illya looked back to her, trying to slow her breathing down, while Kuro soon removed her pajama pants and her already drenched underwear, throwing them to the floor and moving to crouch at Illya's waist now. Illya laying back down as she could feel Kuro's tongue licking her slit, and teasing at her swollen clit, causing her to clench onto the bedsheets, and moan louder.

Biting her bottom lip, Illya held back her voice, as she rested a hand on top of Kuro's head, and tugged at her long pink hair, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, while she looked to Kuro. Kuro looking back to her through half-open eyes, as she thrusted her tongue deep inside her sister, closing her eyes and simply enjoying listening to Illya's moans of pleasure, while Illya threw her head back, and could already feel pressure building inside her lower abdomen, knowing she was now near to her limit.

"Kuro…if you're that rough…AHH!"

Letting out a small cry, Illya could now feel her back arching, biting back loud moans, as she could feel Kuro's advances making her go crazy, her mind going completely blank, and her pleasure reaching its very peak, feeling as if she would burst at any moment now.

"Kuro…I can't…AHH! If you keep doing that…AHHH!"

Illya could barely get any words out, between her heavy pants and her moans now, as she could feel herself thrusting against Kuro's advances, felling like she couldn't hold on much longer, as she put her free hand up to her lips, clenching it into a fist, while all Kuro did in response was double her efforts, obviously wanting to see Illya cum.

"It's okay Illya, just cum,"

Kuro smiled, stopping for a moment, before going back to pleasuring Illya with her tongue, picking up her fast and rough rhythm again, and causing Illya to almost instantly lose herself, arching her back again, while she now rested her arm over her eyes, moaning loudly as her climax was soon rocketing through her entire body, shaking, and twitching all over, her intense orgasm overwhelming her rather quickly.

Raising her waist up a little, as Kuro happily just lapped up all of her sister's juices, sitting back a moment later as she swallowed all she had taken from her sister, while she now sat smiling down to Illya, watching her collapse on the bed, and begin to slowly recover now panting heavily, as her arm was still covering her eyes.

"I thought you said you would be quiet,"

Kuro said, as she now sat looking down to Illya with a satisfied smile on her lips, seeming to now have answered to what her body had been clearly been missing as well, while Illya felt a wave of relief and bliss wash over her, slowly coming down from her high now, as she slowly removed her arm from resting over her eyes, and looked back to Kuro with glazed over eyes.

"I couldn't help it…it just felt so good Kuro," Illya stated as her breathing was now slowly going back to normal, while she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, now laying in her afterglow, Kuro coming closer to her a moment later.

"I know,"

Kuro simply smiled as she came and leaned over Illya, kissing her forehead lightly, and holding her close, while Illya sighed deeply, and nuzzled into Kuro's warm embrace, loving the feeling of being back in her sister's arms again.

"I love you Kuro,"

Illya whispered out, as she wrapped her arms around Kuro, and held onto her tightly, nuzzling into her neck, while shivering a little at the tickling feeling of Kuro's fingers running up and down her bare back now.

"I love you too, Illya,"

Kuro replied, as she closed her eyes and snuggled more into her sister's embrace, wanting to never let her go, while she lightly started to kiss Illya's cheek a moment later, causing Illya to giggle quietly in response, both of them feeling at peace for a moment. Before they changed positions to both be sitting upright on the bed now, Illya soon removing all of Kuro's clothes, and discarding them to the floor, where her's lay forgotten.

The two continuing on as they kissed deeply, Kuro with her arms wrapped around Illya's lower back, holding her close, while Illya's hands were in Kuro's hair, her fingers gently combing through her sister's long pink locks, as they both moaned in sync, lost in their perfect moment together.

"Mmm…Kuro…"

Illya moaned a little as she could soon feel Kuro's hand slowly run down her back, before slipping round to the front of her waist, her fingers teasing just the outside of her aroused sex, causing Illya to tremble and bite her lip in response, Kuro looking to Illya as their lips parted, kissing her cheek softly.

"Still sensitive?" Kuro asked in a whispered voice, only lightly trancing the area around her sister's slit, and being mindful not too be rough this time, as she knew it would cause Illya to definitely scream out.

"A little,"

Illya nodded as she looked down to where Kuro was touching her, and blushed deeply, biting back the urge to roll her hips into Kuro's hand, clearly wanting more, but she knew she would feel super sore in the morning if she allowed Kuro to pleasure her with the same fast and rough rhythm as before.

Seeing Illya struggle through her own desires, Kuro smiled slightly, as she caught her sister's attention and cupped her chin, bringing her face up to look at her in the eye, looking to her with a reassuring smile, as she slowly reached for her hand, and then brought it to rest just over her own soaked sex.

"Kuro?"

Illya questioned as she looked to Kuro, surprised for a minute, sitting frozen, as she was almost scared to touch her sister. Biting at her bottom lip as she could feel just how wet Kuro was right now, _'She's just as soaked as I am right now,'_ Illya thought with a slight smile forming on her lips, before she trembled and moaned out her sister's name in surprise, now feeling her own sex being teased again by Kuro.

"It's okay Illya we can do it together, and I'll be gentle this time I promise," Kuro stated as she lightly kissed Illya's cheek again, and smiled to her when she got a nervous nod in reply from her sister.

Starting off slow at first, Kuro began to pleasure Illya again, stroking her slit lightly, as she slowly started to pick up a rhythm of going in a circling motion, before going back to lightly stroking down her slit again, knowing what her sister liked, and how to please her like no one else could ever know.

"Kuro…Kuro…ahh…"

Illya just sat panting heavily, and moaning in reply, a fire starting up in her core again, as Kuro was now slowly stirring her up, twitching and trembling at every little stroke that Kuro did, then relaxing, and sighing to catch her breath as she felt Kuro stop for a moment, while her body was clearly telling her that it wanted much more than it was getting right now.

"Illya you aren't moving your hand,"

Kuro stated as Illya now looked back to her, wondering why she had stopped, before she blushed over the fact that her hand had been sitting there frozen still, leaving Kuro to do all the work, when she had said they were going to do it together.

"Right sorry,"

Illya smiled nervously, clearly not being used to pleasuring Kuro back, although she had done it a few times before now, she still wasn't all that confident in do so just yet.

Taking a deep breath as she looked to where her hand was touching Kuro, noticing that Kuro's hand was still holding onto her's keeping it where it was. Before Kuro slowly let go when she felt Illya staring to move her hand, and slowly start to follow her lead now, lightly stroking Kuro's slit, and kneading her clit, causing it to become awfully swollen.

"Ahh…Illya…"

Hearing Kuro moan softly, Illya looked to her sister's expression now, watching her reactions intently, as she picked up the same slow yet effective rhythm that Kuro was using on her a minute ago, but now seemed to have completely stopped. Kuro getting caught up in her own pleasure, as every time she would let a small moan out, Illya would increase her speed a little.

Kuro now panting slightly as she could feel her body heat raising quickly, and feeling her core asking for more attention, knowing that simple slow stroking wasn't enough for her, although she was slowly getting stirred up little by little. Her amber eyes then widening all of a sudden when she felt Illya's index finger enter her slowly, Illya keeping a steady rhythm as she began thrusting her finger inside her sister, while she noticed that Kuro seemed to be getting a lot more aroused now.

' _Kuro…looks like she really likes this…she looks…cute,'_ Illya thought taking in all of Kuro's reactions, staring in awe at the way her sister would tremble all over, and moan louder whenever she thrusted her finger deeply into her, continuing to watch Kuro's blushing expression. While Kuro twitched and buckled her hips forward every so often, feeling pressure already starting to way down on her abdomen, feeling that Illya was getting too carried away in pleasuring her right now.

"Illya…ahhh…that feels good…"

Kuro moaned out as she had to bite her bottom lip in order to not let her voice get too loud, looking to her sister's expression for a moment, her eyes widening, while Illya soon noticed and turned away, halting her hand and nervously casting her eyes down now.

"Why'd you stop, you looked like you were enjoying yourself there…" Kuro paused as she slowly leaned into Illya and licked her ear, causing her to shiver and blush in reply, "… and you had such a perverted look on your face just now," Kuro whispered into Illya's ear, before she nibbled on it lightly, Illya just pulling away from Kuro and shaking her head a little in reply.

"That's not true,"

Illya spoke out in a nervous whisper after a short pause, looking away from her sister as Kuro just raised an eyebrow at her, before she started up her rhythm again, stroking Illya's slit and now noticing that her juices were overflowing, guessing that she must have gotten turned on while she was pleasuring her.

"Ahh…Kuro…" Illya moaned out slightly, gasping when she felt Kuro suddenly start pleasuring her again, trembling a little in response to Kuro's advances now.

"Now don't get too carried away again, okay?"

Kuro stated as she slowed her rhythm for a moment, whispering into Illya's ear. While Illya panted heavily and nodded to Kuro a moment later, slowing her fingers along with Kuro's, being sure to not push her luck, and get too carried away again, knowing that it would only cause Kuro to punish her in return for going against her.

The two soon settled back into their original slow rhythm, as their moans were soon matching in volume, and their bodies reacting to each other's advances. Illya rolling her hips into Kuro's hand, asking her for more, while Kuro would gladly obey, and increase her speed. Illya doing the same to her in return, as both of them were soon causing each other to almost cry out with pleasure.

Illya's mind going completely blank now, as she couldn't focus for much longer, feeling Kuro overwhelming her, as her sister's fingers were close to making her go crazy right now, as she felt them thrusting inside of her over and over again. While she was just about able to match Kuro's pace, but not sure how long she could keep it up for, feeling her climax building up and quickly approaching her now.

"Kuro…Kuro…Ahh…I'm close,"

Illya managed between heavy, spaced out pants, and low moans, finding it hard to hold back her voice now, and at the same time not knowing how much longer she would be able to last for, having no idea if Kuro was close as well or not yet. As no matter how much Illya would increase her speed, or insert another finger inside her, Kuro's reactions didn't seem to change all that much.

However what Illya didn't know was that Kuro was doing her best to hold herself back right now, feeling close way before Illya did since she had already been more than stirred up when Illya got carried away pleasuring her before.

"I'm close too, Illya,"

Kuro whispered out as she gazed to her sister, stroking her cheek with her free hand, while still keeping her rhythm going with her other hand. Illya looking back to Kuro, not realizing until now that she had been holding back all this time, guessing that she had been wanting them to come together, as Illya just smiled, before she pressed her lips to Kuro's and doubled her efforts, causing Kuro to gasp, and moan loudly into her mouth.

Kuro being surprised at first, before she slowly closed her eyes, melting into the kiss, and matching Illya's fast pace. Slipping her tongue into her sister's mouth, both of them now muffling their loud moans, while they knew that they were both at their limits.

Not being able to hold back anymore, their muffled loud moans of release were kept to a relatively quiet volume, as they both felt their bodies shake and tremble, endless amounts of pleasure rippling through them, as they rode out their shared orgasm, while their free hands held onto one another tightly, interlocking their fingers a moment later.

Their lips soon parting as they both sat panting heavily, gasping for air, now starting to recover together. Illya squirming and shuddering slightly as she felt Kuro now removing her fingers from inside of her, she soon doing the same to Kuro, as they both gave out slight moans in response.

"Feel better now Illya?"

Kuro asked as she licked her fingers clean of her sister's juices, loving the bittersweet taste it left on her tongue, as she sat back, breathing normally and feeling fully refreshed now, while Illya was still panting slightly, lifting her own soaked fingers up to her lips and sucking on them, lapping up all of Kuro's juices as she blushed deeply.

Illya just nodded slowly in reply as she slowly removed her now clean fingers from her lips, savouring the taste of her sister, while Kuro noticed this and smiled, chuckling a moment later, causing Illya to now look to her with a questioning expression.

"What?"

"Do you really like my 'love-juice' that much Illya?" Kuro asked with a smirk, causing Illya to widen her eyes, her face going completely red, as she quickly removed her hand from her lips and hid it behind her back.

"Shut up, you always do the same after you make me cum," Illya shot back, now glaring to her sister slightly.

"Well yes…" Kuro paused as she slowly moved to now sit behind Illya, still holding onto her hand tightly, as she wrapped her free arm around her waist, and hugged her, nuzzling into her neck lovingly,

"…but that's only because you always taste so sweet," she whispered into Illya's ear, causing her to shiver slightly in response, smiling as she relaxed in Kuro's embrace a moment after she had recovered from her embarrassment.

"You taste sweet as well Kuro,"

Illya stated as she now looked back to Kuro, wrapping her free arm around her neck, as she brought her into a light kiss. Kuro happily smiling into the kiss, before she slipped her tongue in and caused Illya to melt against her.

Their sweet kiss ending a moment later as Kuro sighed slightly, her and Illya now smiling to each other contently, sitting in the peaceful quiet for a little while, before Kuro spoke and broke the silence,

"And you know, next time you want me to sleep with you, just come and tell me. Don't let it to get to the point where it actually starts causing you pain, alright?"

Kuro smiled as she now rested her forehead against Illya's, Illya just chuckling in response as she nodded a moment later, now letting go of Kuro's hand, and linked both of her arms around her sister's neck. Locking their lips together in another deep kiss, while Kuro just smiled in return, kissing Illya back, and wrapping both arms around her waist now, holding her close, and deepening the kiss when she heard Illya moaning slightly.

The both of them now basking in their blissful night together, as they let the kiss last a little longer, before they cuddled up in the covers together, and were soon drifting off to sleep laying in each other's arms.

The two of them being whisked off to dreamland with smiles on their faces, while they rested in their loving embrace, their hands now tightly holding onto one another again, not ever wanting to let go. Illya sighing in her sleep contently, wishing that morning would never come, so that her and Kuro could just stay holding each other like this forever.

….

Meanwhile what the two sisters hadn't known was that their Mother had gotten up late in the night, and had noticed that Kuro had disappeared from her bed, so she got up and went to go looking for her.

After not finding her in the bathroom, downstairs, or in her elder brother's bedroom, (all places that she thought Kuro was most likely to be) Irisviel went to go check Illya's bedroom as a sort of last resort. Now slowly opening the door a little, and slipping her head in to have a look around the dark room.

Her eyes widening when she saw her two daughters sleeping together peacefully in Illya's bed (don't worry the blanket of Illya's bed to covering them up ;)), her expression softening as she smiled at the adorable sight of the two soundly sleeping beside each other, guessing that Kuro had gotten up in the night, wanting to sleep in Illya's room instead tonight it seemed.

Closing the door again slowly, making sure to not make any noise, as to not wake the two sisters, as she now stood in the hallway thinking for a moment,

"Maybe I should suggest that they share Illya's room again, and this time I could make it last much longer than just one week," she whispered happily to herself, walking back to her bedroom a few moments later and smiling at her idea, while she planned to talk to Kuro and Illya about it tomorrow morning, already having a good feeling on what their answer would be.

 **...**

 **Just so all of you know this is the last chapter of this story, and it has been a blast writing this fic, I loved every minute of it. Thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story, you are all awesome, and I love every one of you!**

 **Thank you again for reading this story, and I hope to hear from you again in my future stories (since I do have a couple of Illya x Kuro one-shots in mind that I will be working on very soon). ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
